


En adventsvenn

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: AU. Hvem hadde trodd at en vestlandsby og en hemmelig venn, skulle føre til ekte kjærlighet mellom to unge menn?





	1. Isak

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38111712824/in/dateposted-public/)

Isak hadde aldri trodd at han skulle ende opp i Stavanger. Da han begynte å studere biokjemi på Universitet i Oslo for fem år siden, så han for seg en spennende karrière i London, eller kanskje New York. Han ville bo i en millionby med pulserende liv og uendelige muligheter.

Han så _ikke_ for seg at han skulle ende opp på Norges vestkyst, i en liten by med 132.000 innbyggere. En by som er kjent for oljevirksomhet, Oilers og Tore Tang, men som ikke akkurat er verdens navle.

Dessverre blir ikke livet alltid som man har tenkt.

Det viste det seg at drømmejobbene ikke sto i kø da han fullførte studiet, og etter å ha blitt avvist gang på gang, takket han til slutt ja til et vikariat som foreleser på Universitet i Stavanger. Det er hverken den mest spennende jobben, eller det mest spennende stedet, men en jobb er en jobb. Stillingen er heldigvis bare midlertidig for ei som er i mammaperm, og planen er å bare overleve ett år, før han kan starte på resten av livet sitt.

Klokka er halv åtte om morgenen da Isak står utenfor den store, dominerende murbygningen og trekker pusten. Det er alltid skremmende å gjøre noe for første gang, ikke minst når han må gjøre et godt inntrykk på en haug av kolleger og elever, og må prestere og vise hva han kan rent faglig.

Han går inn de store dørene til universitetet, og ser at det heldigvis ikke er en eneste student i sikte. For de fleste nærmer det seg eksamenstid, men han husker selv hvordan han benyttet enhver anledning til å sove så lenge som mulig. De dagene er det dessverre slutt på nå.

Han går gjennom de lange, steinlagte korridorene, og stopper ikke før han står utenfor kontoret til fakultetsdirektøren på Det teknisk-naturvitenskapelige fakultet.

Isak har bare vært i Stavanger én gang før, da han var på jobbintervju, men husker heldigvis veien til sjefens kontor. Han banker forsiktig på kontordøra, og hører en blid stemme som roper "Kom inn". Han åpner døra, og blir møtt av det blide ansiktet til Gro. Hun er ei smilende og sprudlende dame i 40-årene, og Isak kjenner at nervene roer seg med én gang.

"Hei" sier han med et smil.

"Isak, så flott å se deg. Velkommen te oss" sier hun med stavangerdialekt og tar ham i hånda. "Me har gleda oss masse te du sko komma".

Isak smiler tilbake, og håper at han blir vant til den rare dialekten og skarre-r'ene i løpet av oppholdet.

"Bare sett deg ned, vil du ha ein kopp med kaffi?" sier Gro, og peker på en stol inne på kontoret sitt.

"Ja takk" sier Isak med et smil, og setter seg ned. Gro går ut for å hente kaffe, og han benytter anledningen til å se seg rundt. Kontoret er fullt av bilder av både voksne og barn, og det er tydelig at Gro er en sosial person med et stort nettverk.

Etter noen minutter kommer hun inn igjen med en kaffekopp, og setter den ned på pulten foran Isak. "Vær så god" sier hun hyggelig.

"Tusen takk" svarer han takknemlig og tar en slurk. Han tror aldri at han kommer til å bli vant til å stå opp så tidlig, og håper koffeinen kan få ham til å kvikne litt.

"Så... Kossen e det å vær i Stavangår?" spør Gro, mens hun setter seg ned på andre siden av pulten.

"Så langt, så bra. Jeg kom i går, og har egentlig bare vært i leiligheten" forklarer Isak. Han har leid en fullt møblert leilighet i nærheten av universitetet, og har planer om å tilbringe mye tid der alene det neste året.

"Så kjekt, du har jo nok av tid te å bli kjent i byen" sier hun. "Eg har laga ein plan for den neste måneden, og tenkte at du konne vær med Oda i hennas forelesningår for å få et lite innblikk i kossen hu jobbe. Hun vil og gå gjennom alle rutinene med deg før hu går ut i permisjon. Du begynner ikkje med egne forelesninger før i januar, hørres det greit ut?" spør Gro.

Isak var litt redd for at han måtte hopp rett ut i egen undervisning, og kjenner seg lettet over at han får en hel måned til å sette seg inn i alt først.

"Det høres perfekt ut" sier han ærlig.

Akkurat da banker det på døra, og ei søt, liten dame med ildrødt hår og stor mage stikker hodet inn.

"Heisann, du må værr Isak?" sier hun hyggelig. "Eg hette Oda, og det er meg du skal værr vikar for. Hyggelig å hilsa på deg" sier hun og tar ham i hånda.

Isak hilser tilbake og smiler høflig. "Hyggelig å hilse på deg også" svarer han.

"Eg har nettopp fortalt Isak litt om planen framover, men eg må dessverre stikka i et møte nå. Kan du ta han med på ein liten omvisning?" spør Gro mens hun reiser seg fra stolen.

"Selvfølgelig" svarer Oda hyggelig.

Isak reiser seg også fra stolen, og følger etter henne ut i gangen. "Som du ser, så er det veldig få studenter her akkurat nå. Men om et par timer er gangene, biblioteket og alle møterommene stappfolle av studenter" forklarer Osa mens de går nedover korridoren.

Det er tydelig at Oda er en person som er glad i å prate, og Isak kjenner at han blir beroliget av at alle kollegene virker så hyggelige.

"Har du jobbet her lenge?" spør han mens de går bortover.

"Ja, seks år" sier hun og ler litt. "Eg ser at du er litt skeptisk, men det var jeg og då eg begynte. Eg lover at du komme te å stortrives". Isak har lyst til å protestere, og si at han ikke er skeptisk, men orker ikke å lyve. Han bare nikker takknemlig i stedet.

"Har Gro fortalt deg om prosjektet med ein hemmelig adventsvenn?" spør Oda etter noen minutter.

"Adventsvenn? nei..." svarer han forvirret.

"I desember kvert år får alle ansatte ein såkalt hemmelig venn, som de må senda små brev, sjokolader eller beskjeder te gjennom heile måneden. Me kalle det ein adventsvenn, og me gjør det for å forbedra arbeidsmiljøet og den psykiske helsen te de ansatte. Det er jo 1. desember i dag, så alle får utlevert ein lapp med navnet te sin hemmelige venn" sier hun fornøyd.

En hemmelig venn? Isak trodde at han i det minste hadde kommet til en ordentlig og seriøs arbeidsgiver, ikke en barnehage.

"Må jeg være med på det?" spør han usikkert. Han vil ikke virke negativ, men han _hater_ slike opplegg.

"Jepp, alle må værr med. Eg har ein lapp te deg på personalrommet" sier Oda muntert.

Isak eier ikke et kreativt gen, og har _ikke_ lyst til å skrive små, kleine beskjeder til en villt fremmed. Han har lyst til å være en seriøs fagperson, og bruke utdanningen sin. Men det er vel ingenting som gir et dårligere førsteinntrykk enn noen som nekter å delta på det sosiale, så han velger å bare holde kjeft.

De går gjennom korridorene og fra bygning til bygning, mens Oda forteller om de ulike fakultetene, historien til bygningene og om de ulike avdelingene. Universitetet er mye større enn Isak trodde på forhånd, og han synes faktisk det er spennende å lære litt om den nye arbeidsplassen sin.

"Her e det største personalrommet, og det e her eg pleie å spise lunsj" sier Oda, og tar ham med inn på et stort rom med sofaer, lenestoler og små bord.

Rommet er pyntet til jul, og det henger en adventskalender på den ene hvite veggen. I hjørnet ligger en stor boks med teksten "Din hemmelige adventsvenn".

Isak går bort og studerer boksen, og lurer på hvordan han skal komme seg unna dette.

"Alle ansatte må trekka ein lapp fra boksen i løpet av dagen, men siden du er heilt nye, har eg ein lapp te deg her" sier hun.

Hun finner en sammenkrøllet lapp i en veske, og gir den til Isak. Han gir henne et skeptisk blikk, men bretter ut den lille lappen og leser det som står.

> -
> 
> Even Bech Næsheim
> 
> -

"Even er ein veldig kule fyr som jobbe i kommunikasjonsavdelingen, og han fortjene litt ekstra oppmerksomhet nå i julen. Du kan jo skriva et brev nå med ein gang, så kan eg visa deg kor posthyllen hans e" sier hun og smiler.

Isak bare nikker og smiler høflig tilbake. Han lurer på hvordan han har klart å havne i denne situasjonen, og gruer seg til å skrive kleine beskjeder til en som mest sannsynlig er en gammel, ensom gubbe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste kapittel er Even POV.
> 
> Jeg blir veldig glad for en kommentar, både ros og konstruktiv kritikk.
> 
> Vi var opprinnelig tre stykker som skrev og hjalp hverandre her inne, men nå er det bare meg igjen (de andre to har gått tilbake til VU). Jeg vil derfor si tusen takk til Thom, som jeg fant på Jodel, som har lest og kommentert underveis <3


	2. Even

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/23963091477/in/dateposted-public/)

Stavanger har alltid vært Evens fristed, et sted som han reiste til da livet i Oslo ble for tøft. Han besøkte bestemoren i Stavanger så ofte han kunne i barndommen, og ble værende så lenge han fikk lov til.

I desember er det tre år siden bestemoren døde, og to år siden Even forlot alt i hovedstaden og flyttet inn i det lille trehuset hennes på Veslandet. Det lille huset rommet mange fine barndomsminner, og er fremdeles Evens lille fristed.

Han har ikke vært hjemme i Oslo én eneste gang siden han dro. Han reise den dagen han fikk jobbtilbudet fra Universitetet i Stavanger, og rømte fra familie, venner og alle de vonde minnene, uten å se seg tilbake.

Han elsker de små trehusene, de brosteinlagte gatene og den merkelige dialekten, og har alltid assosiert Stavanger med anonymitet. Her er det ingen vet hvem han er, eller hvilke laster han bærer på. Det er ingen som vet at han er gal, og ingen som stirrer eller baksnakker. I Stavanger er han bare Even, kommunikasjonsrådgiver på UiS.

Han har vært påpasselig med å ikke slippe noen for tett innpå seg, og holder en respektabel avstand til kollegaer og bekjente. Det er liksom ikke verdt det å åpne seg, og han klarer ikke tanken på at det samme skal skje her som i Oslo. Han orker ikke å flykte igjen, og han klarer ikke tanken på å miste fristedet sitt - det eneste stedet som føles trygt.

-

Mandag morgen går han inn dørene til den velkjente murbygningen på UiS, og går strake veien til kontoret sitt. Det er allerede mandag 4. desember, og hans tredje adventstid i denne byen. Universitetet er pyntet med lys og stjerner, og de fleste er i feststemning. Men for Even er dette den verste tiden på året.

Han føler seg aldri så ensom som i julen, når kollegaer snakker om familieselskaper eller adventskalendere de har fått av kona eller samboeren. Det er da han faktisk klarer å ta innover seg hvor ensom han egentlig er, og hvor dypt han savner bestemoren sin, som var hans viktigste støttespiller i livet.

Han er som vanlig på jobb før de fleste andre, og går en tur til kjøkkenet for å hente seg en kopp kaffe. På vei tilbake til kontoret går han innom posthylla, og ser at det som vanlig ligger en liten bunke med papirer og konvolutter. Nederst i bunken får han øye på en liten, blå konvolutt med teksten "Til min adventsvenn", og himler med øynene.

De har hatt det samme prosjektet hvert år siden han flyttet hit, og det er det samme greiene hver gang. En eller annen gammel professor som skriver noen linjer om å nyte juletiden eller gir ham en pepperkake. Tanken er god, men prosjektet skaper mer bry enn glede.

Even åpner den lille konvolutten, og forventer å finne det samme som alltid, men rynker øyenbrynene da han begynner å lese.

> -
> 
> Til min adventsvenn (hvem kom på det teite navnet egentlig?)  
>  Jeg blir tvunget til å delta på dette idiotiske opplegget, og skal liksom spre litt glede og kjærlighet i dette brevet. Men hvordan skal jeg få til det? Jeg eier seriøst ikke kreativitet, du kan serr spørre hvem som helst. Jeg aner ikke hvem du er, men håper du får en fin adventstid.  
>  Hilsen din hemmelige adventsvenn (LOL).
> 
> -

Even leser brevet et par ganger, og begynner å le høyt. Dette er noe _helt_ annet enn hva han hadde forventet. Tidligere har det stått noen ord om den hellige adventstiden, og om å senke skuldrene og nyte tiden. Det føles som om dette brevet kommer rett fra levra, og det er forfriskende deilig.

Han går inn på kontoret, finner frem papir og penn, og bestemmer seg for å skrive et svar. Han vet at det egentlig ikke er meningen at man skal svare, og han har aldri gjort det tidligere, men dette brevet fortjener et svar.  

> -
> 
> Til min hemmelige venn,  
>  Jeg må innrømme at brevet ditt fikk meg til å le. Du er morsom, og jeg nekter å tro at du ikke eier kreativitet. Brevet ditt gjorde dagen min bedre - takk for det!
> 
> Hvordan har helgen din vært?
> 
> Hilsen Even.
> 
> -

"Even!". Han skvetter til da Julian, en av fotografene på avdelingen, og kommer inn på kontoret hans akkurat i det han stapper brevet ned i en konvolutt.

"Kan du legge ut en sak på intranettet om at vi har fått en ny ansatt? Jeg tok bilde av ham til ansattkortet på fredag, og du kan bruke det hvis du vil" sier Julian.

"Jada, jeg fikser det" svarer Even og nikker. Han har av én eller annen grunn fått hovedansvaret for intranettet, hvor han legger ut informasjon om ansatte, sosiale arrangementer og personalordninger.

"Flott, bildet ligger her" sier Julian og gir ham en minnebrikke. "Han heter Isak Valtersen, og skal jobbe på Det teknisk-naturvitenskapelige fakultet" sier han, og går ut av kontoret.

Even sukker og setter minnebrikken inn i kortleseren, og venter mens det lastes inn. Han ser for seg denne nyansatte som de aller fleste andre foreleserne på universitetet. Gråhåret, seriøs og uten humor.

Han skvetter nesten litt da bildet endelig kommer opp på skjermen, for wow, dette var noe annet enn det han er vant til. Isak er visst ikke gammel og grå i det hele tatt. Han er ung og _definitivt_ ikke gråhåret, og han er rett og slett vakker. De flotte krøllene, den perfekt formede munnen.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38111621854/in/dateposted-public/)

Han sitter en stund og bare stirrer på bildet, før han tvinger seg selv til å slutte å være creepy. Isak er foreleser på det kjedeligste fakultetet på universitetet, og er mest sannsynlig en kjedelig tørrpinn uten humor likevel. Det er ikke vits å innbille seg noe annet.

Han publiserer en sak på intranettet om at Isak begynte på universitetet 1. desember, og reiser seg fra stolen. Han er ivrig etter å svare adventsvennen sin, og tar brevet med seg bort til posthylla. Han aner jo ikke hvem denne personen er, og kan ikke legge brevet i personens posthylle, så han teiper det i stedet over sin egen og skriver "Til min hemmelige adventsvenn" med store bokstaver. Forhåpentligvis ser personen det når han eller hun skal levere neste brev.

Even vet at det ikke er meningen at man skal svare på disse brevene, men av én eller annen grunn klarer han ikke å la være. Kanskje han rett og slett er så lei av å være ensom at en hemmelig venn er bedre enn ingen venner i det hele tatt? Uansett hva det er, så går han rundt resten av dagen i håp og spenning om at adventsvennen skal sende et nytt brev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja takk til ros og konstruktiv kritikk <3
> 
> Ser at flere ikke får opp bildene, er det noe jeg kan gjøre for å fikse det??


	3. Isak

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/27072529409/in/dateposted-public/)

Isak tenker mye på brevet han sendte til adventsvennen sin, og angrer hele helgen på det han skrev. Han burde bare ha skrevet noe om at han håpet at Even fikk en fin jul slik som alle andre gjør. Oda sa jo at denne personen trengte litt ekstra oppmerksomhet i julen, og Isak kjenner at han får mer og mer dårlig samvittighet. Av og til hater han sin egen personlighet, og at han _aldri_ tenker seg ordentlig om før han handler. Han husker ikke nøyaktig hva han skrev i brevet, for han skrev det fort mens Oda ventet, men han husker at det var barnslig og spydig.

Brevet han fikk av sin egen hemmelige venn var ganske standard, med en sangtekst og noen ord om å ta vare på hverandre i denne tiden, og han angrer på at han ikke skrev noe lignende selv.

Hele mandagen gikk han rundt og vurderte om han skulle sende et nytt brev, og da han ikke fikk sove natt til tirsdag bestemte han seg for å prøve å finne ut mer om adventsvennen sin. Han søkte etter "Even Bech Næsheim" både på Facebook eller Instagram, men det ga ingen treff. Det gjorde ham enda mer overbevist om at Even er en ensom, gammel mann. Stakkars fyr.

Han satte seg ned ved skrivepulten midt på natten, fant frem penn og papir, og prøvde så godt han kunne å skrive noe hyggelig. Han måtte kaste mange ark før han sa seg fornøyd.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/37962546165/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

> -
> 
> Hei igjen min adventsvenn.  
>  Sorry for det småfrekke brevet du fikk av meg, jeg beklager det. Jeg hadde en litt dårlig dag, og slike ting er ikke helt min greie, men du fortjener et litt hyggeligere brev.
> 
> Jeg ønsker deg noen flotte dager nå før jul, og håper du får en fin julefeiring. Mange mener at julen er den beste tiden på året, og jeg håper du nyter den.
> 
> Så går vi rundt om en enebærbusk  
>  enebærbusk  
>  enebærbusk  
>  Så går vi rundt om en enebærbusk  
>  tidlig en tirsdags morgen.
> 
> (Sorry, jeg er som sagt ikke så kreativ)
> 
> Hilsen din hemmelige venn.
> 
> -

Han vurderte å tegne en tegning eller noe, men valgte å droppe det. Han visste at brevet var så kleint som det er mulig å få det, men tenkte at den gamle mannen sikkert kom til å sette pris på det. Kort tid senere sovnet han endelig med god samvittighet.

-

Isak kommer på jobb tidlig tirsdags morgen, og går rett bort til posthyllene. Han finner frem brevet i sekken, og skal akkurat til å legge det i posthylla til Even da han ser at det henger en konvolutt over hylla med teksten "Til min hemmelige adventsvenn". _Shit._ Har Even faktisk tatt seg bryet med å svare på det frekke brevet hans? 

Isak åpner konvolutten, og kjenner at han er litt redd for at Even ble støtt eller sur av det han skrev. 

 

 

> -
> 
> Til min hemmelige venn,  
>  Jeg må innrømme at brevet ditt fikk meg til å le. Du er morsom, og jeg nekter å tro at du ikke eier kreativitet. Brevet ditt gjorde dagen min bedre - takk for det!
> 
> Hvordan har helgen din vært?
> 
> Hilsen Even.
> 
> -

Isak stirrer sjokkert på brevet i noen sekunder, før han ler en litt lettet latter. Tenk at det teite og barnslige brevet hans fikk Even til å le, og gjorde dagen hans bedre. Han stiller også et spørsmål i brevet, betyr det at han vil få til en slags dialog? Han tenker på det Oda sa om at Even trenger litt oppmerksomhet i julen, og bestemmer seg for å lette sin egen dårlige samvittighet ved å skrive et ordentlig svar.

Isak krøller sammen det håpløse brevet han skrev i natt og bestemmer seg for å skrive et nytt. Han finner penn og papir på personalrommet, og setter seg ned for å skrive.

 

 

> -
> 
> Hei Even,
> 
> Jeg hadde planer om å be om unnskyldning i dag, fordi det første brevet jeg sendte var litt upassende. Jeg hadde en dårlig dag, men er glad for at det fikk deg til å le.  
>  Helgen min har vært helt OK, har egentlig bare spist junk og sett på Netflix på hybelen. Jeg er en enkel kar å underholde ass. Hvordan har helgen din vært?
> 
> Hilsen din hemmelige adventsvenn (Fortsatt LOL).
> 
> -

Han legger brevet på plass i posthylla til Even, og håper at han setter pris på svaret. Han finner veien til kontoret sitt, som ligger i en annen bygning, og ser at Oda allerede sitter der med to kopper kaffe.

"God måren, Isak. Har du såve godt?" spør hun muntert på kav stavangersk, og han lurer på hvordan hun klarer å ha _så_ mye energi som høygravid.

"God morgen, har sovet greit ja" svarer han med et lite smil.

"Eg har ein kaffikopp te deg her" sier hun og holder frem et stort krus.

Isak smiler takknemlig, og tar en stor slurk. Hun har tydeligvis fått med seg at han trenger kaffe for å våken ordentlig om morgenen.

"Eg tenkte me konne ta ein tur rundt på universitetet igjen i dag, sånn at du kan hilsa på litt flerre kollegaer" forklarer hun.

"Det høres veldig bra ut" sier han, og lurer på om han skal få hilse på Even. Han har blitt _enda_ mer nysgjerrig på hvem han er etter at han fikk svar på brevet sitt. 

"Kom igjen, du kan ta med deg kaffikoppen" sier hun entusiastisk, og går ut fra kontoret. Isak følger etter, og de går en lang runde hvor han får hilse på forelesere, professorer og ansatte i administrasjonen. Han er hundre prosent sikker på at han kommer til å glemme _alle_ navnene innen dagen er omme, men de fleste er veldig imøtekommende og hyggelige, og det får ham til å slappe litt mer av.

"Her inne sitte kommunikasjonsavdelingen" sier Oda da de går inn til et lite fellesområde med sofaer, og en liten gang med noen kontorer. Det er fullt av kamerautstyr og mikrofoner i gangen, og det er ikke vanskelig å se hvem som holder til der.

Oda banker på det første kontoret, og en mann åpner døra. Isak hilste på ham da han tok bilde til adgangskortet, men husker selvfølgelig ikke navnet hans. 

"Isak, heisann" sier mannen med et stort smil.

"Hei" svarer Isak med et høflig smil.

"Hei, Julian. Åja, dokkor har møttes allerede ja. Eg har med Isak på ein liten hilseronde, skjønne du" sier Oda.

 _Julian._ Det må han prøve å huske.

"Så hyggelig da. Hvordan går det i den nye jobben?" spør Julian. 

"Joda, det går greit. Har bare hatt opplæring og innføring i rutiner foreløpig" svarer Isak.

"E Even her i dag?" spør Oda plutselig, og gir Isak et lurt smil. _Fuck._ Han hadde glemt at hun visste at Isak er Evens hemmelige adventsvenn, og håper at Even _aldri_ får vite at det var han som skrev det kleine brevet. Likevel er det en del av ham som har _veldig_ lyst til å møte denne personen.

"Ja, men han er i et møte nå tror jeg" svarer Julian.

Isak kjenner at hjertet synker litt, for han hadde håpet på å i det minste få et lite inntrykk av hvem Even er. 

"Du skal være med på møtet nå om fem miniutter?" spør Julian og ser på Oda.

"Oii, det hadde eg heilt glømt. Klare du deg aleina ein times tid?" spør Oda og ser bort på Isak.

"Jada, det går fint" svarer han hyggelig. Egentlig er han ganske lettet, for han har hilst på en haug av folk som han ikke kommer til å huske, og det eneste han tenker på er Even. Han har mest lyst til å gå tilbake til posthylla for å se om han har svart.

Etter at Oda og Julian løper av gårde til møtet, sniker Isak seg tilbake til posthyllene. Han ser at brevet hans er borte, men det ligger ingen svar og venter på ham. Hjertet synker igjen, og han lurer på hvorfor han føler seg så skuffet, for han skrev jo bare brevet for å glede den gamle mannen. Kanskje han er ensommere enn han tror. Han går tilbake til kontoret, og begynner å planlegge morgendagen for å distrahere seg selv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir så glad for en kommentar <3


	4. Even

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38867395161/in/dateposted-public/)

Even småløper gjennom de steinlagte gatene i gamle Stavanger på vei til bussen. Det er enda litt is på bakken, selv om det nå er plussgrader i lufta, og han må konsentrere seg for å ikke snuble.

Han er ute før klokka syv som vanlig, og er innstilt på nok en travel dag. I hele går løp han fra møte til møte, og var dautrøtt da han endelig kom hjem sent på ettermiddagen. Han håper at dagen i dag i det minste blir _litt_ roligere.

Bussen kommer når den skal for en gangs skyld, og han setter seg helt bakerst. Han lukker øynene og lener hoder bakover, og det er da han kommer på det. Brevet. Han fikk svar fra den hemmelige adventsvennen sin i går, men stappet det rett i sekken og har ikke åpnet det enda.

Han drar brevet frem fra innerlommen på sekken, og bretter det ut.

 

> -
> 
> Hei Even,
> 
> Jeg hadde planer om å be om unnskyldning i dag, fordi det første brevet jeg sendte var litt upassende. Jeg hadde en dårlig dag, men er glad for at det fikk deg til å le.  
>  Helgen min har vært helt OK, har egentlig bare spist junk og sett på Netflix på hybelen. Jeg er en enkel kar å underholde ass. Hvordan har helgen din vært?
> 
> Hilsen din hemmelige adventsvenn (Fortsatt LOL).
> 
> -

Even ler så høyt av avslutningen på brevet at dama foran han på bussen snur seg og gir ham et surt blikk. _Kjerring._ Han stirrer bare surt tilbake, og leser brevet én gang til. 

Han er overrasket over at adventsvennen bor på hybel og ser på Netflix, da er det definitivt _ikke_ en eldre professor. Ikke at Even egentlig trodde at en eldre professor ville skrevet LOL i et brev uansett.

Brevet røper også at det er en mann, og det gjør det litt lettere å se for seg hvem denne personen er. En mann i 20-årene slik som Even kanskje? Han må innrømme at han begynner å bli rimelig nysgjerrig, og har lyst til å fiske litt etter mer informasjon.

Den beste måten å gjøre det på er vel å fortelle litt om seg selv først? Han hater egentlig å utlevere seg selv, og har gjort det minst mulig etter at han flyttet til Stavanger, men bestemmer seg for å gjøre et unntak denne gangen. Det er jo uansett umulig for denne hemmelige vennen hans å finne ut at han er psykisk syk, eller "gal" som mange sier, kun ved å lese noen brev.

Han hopper av bussen ved universitetet, og prøver å formulere et brev i hodet sitt mens han går. Korridorene er som vanlig nesten tomme, og han henter en kopp kaffe i kantina på vei til kontoret. Han setter seg ned ved pulten, finner frem penn og papir, og begynner å skrive.

 

> -
> 
> Hei igjen,  
>  Brevet ditt fikk meg til å le denne gangen også, og jeg må innrømme at jeg liker å ha en hemmelig venn. (Er det rart?)
> 
> Helgen din høres ganske lik ut som min egentlig, bare at jeg bor i et lite hus i gamle Stavanger, og ikke en hybel. Jeg arvet huset etter bestemoren min som døde for et par år siden. (Sorry hvis det er too much information).
> 
> Jeg er veldig glad i Netflix da. Har du sett Stranger things?
> 
> Jeg vet at du er en hemmelig venn, men jeg må innrømme at jeg er rimelig nysgjerrig på hvem du er.
> 
> Foreløpig vet jeg bare følgende:  
>  \- Du er ikke en gammel professor. Jeg tipper du er i 20-årene?  
>  \- Du er singel og bor alene?  
>  \- Du er morsom  
>  \- Du er en mann
> 
> Jeg vet at denne adventsvenn-greia bare skal være chill og en måte å spre julestemning på, men jeg liker å ha noen å skrive med. Så... fortell meg gjerne mer om deg selv?
> 
> Hilsen Even.
> 
> -

Han håper brevet er passe avslappet, men likevel gir inntrykk for at han ønsker videre kontakt. Han krysser fingrene for at det ikke er _for_ kleint, og henger det over posthylla si på samme måte som sist.

Han jogger ned i kantina igjen for å hente mer kaffe, men blir stående foran den store kaffemaskinen som nesten aldri funker som den skal. Han trykker på "kaffe" på skjermen flere ganger, men ingenting skjer.

"Faen da" sier han lavt til seg selv.

Han skvetter da han plutselig hører en mørk stemme bak seg, og snur seg rundt. Han ser rett inn i noen vakre, grønne øyne.

"Du må trykke på "rens maskinen" til høyre der, for det må gjøres etter hver tiende kopp eller noe. Håpløst system" sier han. Even kjenner ham igjen fra bildet han la ut på intranettet for noen dager siden. _Isak._ Shit, han er jo enda penere i virkeligheten.

"Å.. takk" klarer han å presse ut, og trykker på knappen som gjør at maskinen renses.

Isak bare smiler et lite, sjenert smil, og Even smiler tilbake. Han legger merke til at han har små mellomrom mellom tennene, og tenker at det gir ansiktet hans enda mer karakter.

"Du er ny?" spør han for å fylle stillheten, selv om han vet svaret.

"Ja, begynte på fredag. Har du jobbet her lenge? Jeg heter Isak forresten" sier han og smiler det sjarmerende smilet igjen.

"Velkommen da. Jeg har jobbet her i litt over to år" forklarer han, og studerer det vakre ansiktet til mannen foran seg.

Akkurat da lager kaffemaskinen en lyd for å signalisere at den er klar, og Even løfter opp kaffekoppen sin.

"Hyggelig å hilse på deg, Isak" sier han, og kjenner at det kiler litt i magen da øynene deres møtes igjen. Isak bare nikker og setter sin egen kopp under kaffemaskinen, før han snur seg og smiler til Even en siste gang.

Han småløper tilbake til kontoret, og nyter følelsen av sommerfugler i magen. Han har stengt av alt som heter følelser og forelskelse de siste årene, men det er deilig å endelig kjenne at kroppen våkner fra dvalen sin igjen. Han kan ikke tillate seg selv å flørte, det er alt for skummelt, men gir seg selv tillatelse til å dagdrømme litt om grønne øyne og blonde krøller.

Det er først da han setter seg ned ved pulten sin igjen at han innser at han aldri sa sitt eget navn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ris eller ros?


	5. Isak

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38003307015/in/dateposted-public/)

Isak låser hybelen og går ut i kulden. Sammenlignet med Oslo er det nesten vår, men vinden gjør at det likevel stikker litt i huden. Det er ni grader og opphold selv om det allerede er 7. desember, og veien er nesten helt bar. Han har blitt fortalt at det nesten aldri er snø i Stavanger, og er spent på om han klarer å få litt julestemning likevel.

Den lille hybelen han har leid ligger bare ti minutter fra universitet, og det er deilig å slippe å tenke på busstider og rush. Han har musikk på ørene, og ser på julelysene i trærne og stjernene i vinduene han går forbi.

Det kribler litt i kroppen da han går inn dørene til jobb, og han klarer ikke la være å se seg litt rundt. I går møtte han en kollega ved kaffemaskinen i kantina, og han var én av de kjekkeste mennene han noensinne har sett. Han var høy, med et utrolig vakkert smil og noen intense, blå øyne.

Isak følte en enorm tiltrekning og kjemi i de få minuttene de pratet sammen, og det kilte i magen da de så hverandre inn i øynene. Plutselig var det ikke så kjedelig å være på jobb lenger. Han har ikke tenkt på annet i hele natt, og er så sint på seg selv for at han klarte å glemme å spørre om navnet hans.

Han ser seg ivrig rundt i håp om å få øye på ham igjen, men det eneste han ser er noen stressede studenter og en mann som mopper gulvet.

Skuffet går han opp trappene mot posthyllene, som har blitt en del av morgenrutinen hans, og lurer på om den gamle mannen har svart på brevet han sendte. Han blir stående foran sin egen posthylle og ser seg rundt i noen sekunder, for å være helt sikker på at ingen ser ham, før han går bort til hylla til Even. På samme måte som sist henger det en konvolutt der med teksten "Til min hemmelige adventsvenn", og Isak smiler fornøyd. Han tar brevet med seg inn på personalrommet, og setter seg ned for å lese.

 

> -
> 
> Hei igjen,  
>  Brevet ditt fikk meg til å le denne gangen også, og jeg må innrømme at jeg liker å ha en hemmelig venn. (Er det rart?)
> 
> Helgen din høres ganske lik ut som min egentlig, bare at jeg bor i et lite hus i gamle Stavanger, og ikke en hybel. Jeg arvet huset etter bestemoren min som døde for et par år siden. (Sorry hvis det er too much information).
> 
> Jeg er veldig glad i Netflix da. Har du sett Stranger things?
> 
> Jeg vet at du er en hemmelig venn, men jeg må innrømme at jeg er rimelig nysgjerrig på hvem du er.
> 
> Foreløpig vet jeg bare følgende:  
>  \- Du er ikke en gammel professor. Jeg tipper du er i 20-årene?  
>  \- Du er singel og bor alene?  
>  \- Du er morsom  
>  \- Du er en mann
> 
> Jeg vet at denne adventsvenn-greia bare skal være chill og en måte å spre julestemning på, men jeg liker å ha noen å skrive med. Så... fortell meg gjerne mer om deg selv?
> 
> Hilsen Even.
> 
> -

_What!?_ Even liker å se på Netflix, og har _nylig_ arvet et hus fra bestemoren sin. Hele illusjonen og bildet i hodet hans om at Even er en eldre, grå mann blir totalt ødelagt. Det høres faktisk ut som om han er ganske ung, kanskje i 20- eller 30-årene, og det er noe _helt_ annet enn hva Isak har sett for seg. 

Even stiller flere spørsmål, og det er tydelig at han ønsker å få til en dialog, men hvorfor vil han det hvis han ikke er en ensom, gammel mann? Kanskje han er en ensom, _ung_ mann? Bildet i hodet hans endrer seg fra en gråhåret, gammel mann til en litt smålubben kar med lite sosialt nettverk. _Stakkars._ Isak setter seg ned for å skrive et svar med én gang.

 

> -
> 
> Hei Even,  
>  Takk for brevet ditt.  
>  Jeg har faktisk ikke sett Stranger things, er det bra?  
>  Du har rett i nesten alle punktene dine. Jeg er en mann (gutt?) på 25 år, jeg er singel og bor alene, men jeg er dessverre ikke så morsom (tror jeg).
> 
> Her er det jeg vet om deg:  
>  \- Du er ung (mellom 25 og 35 tipper jeg?)  
>  \- Du bor alene (ellers hadde du vel ikke sett på Netflix alene hele helgen?)  
>  \- Du er glad i å skrive brev til fremmede.  
>  \- Du er fra Stavanger, siden bestemoren din bodde her. (Kondolerer forresten <3)
> 
> Du ber om mer info om meg, og her er noen fakta:  
>  \- Jeg er ikke fra Stavanger, og har ikke bodd her lenge  
>  \- Jeg liker Seinfeld  
>  \- Yndlingsfargen min er blå  
>  - Du er min eneste venn i Stavanger (Sorry, er det litt tragisk?)
> 
> Kreativitet er som sagt ikke min sterkeste side, og dette var alt jeg kom på.
> 
> Ha en fin dag, Even.
> 
> Mvh din hemmelige adventsvenn.
> 
> -

Isak håper at han har gitt nok informasjon til å gjøre Even fornøyd, men ikke så mye at han faktisk kan finne ut hvem han er. Han legger brevet i posthylla med et smil, og er overrasket over at han faktisk _liker_ å skrive brev med denne personen. Det hadde han aldri trodd.

Han går ned i kantina for å hente litt kaffe, og benytter anledningen til å se etter den kjekke mannen igjen, men ser ham ikke noe sted. _Typisk._ Han tar kaffekoppen med seg opp på kontoret, og ser at Oda allerede sitter der og jobber.

"God måren" sier hun muntert.

"God morgen" svarer han muntert og smiler et oppriktig smil. Han har faktisk en god morgen, selv om han glemte å spørre om navnet til Stavangers kjekkeste mann i går. 

"Jøss, har du stått opp med rektig fod i dag ellår?' spør hun og ler.

"Ja, har hatt en god start på dagen" svarer han bare, og tenker på brevet fra Even. Det er virkelig fint å ha noen å skrive med.

"Godt å hørra. Eg tenkte å visa deg intranettet i dag" sier hun.

"Intranettet? Okei" svarer han.

"Ja, universitetet bruke intranettet veldig aktivt te å legga ut informasjon som e relevant for de ansatte" sier hun og finner frem nettsiden på PCen. "Her e det blant annet bilde, navn og telefonnummer te alle ansatte" sier hun.

Isak bare stirrer bort på henne. "Alle ansatte?" spør han for å være sikker.

"Ja, det e græli nyttig. Det ligge bilde av deg og her" sier hun og finner frem den interne telefonlisten med bilde av alle ansatte.

Isak stirrer på skjermen foran dem, og det eneste han klarer å tenke på er at han nå både kan finne ut hvordan Even ser ut, _og_ finne ut navnet til kjekkasen som han møtte i kantina. _Score._

"Kan ikkje du bare bruka litt tid på å gjør deg kjent me intranettet, også spør hvis du lure på någe?" spør Oda og reiser seg.

Isak nikker fornøyd, og Oda går ut av kontoret. Han ser på skjermen foran seg, og kjenner av én eller annen grunn at hjertet dunker hardt i brystet. Han er både nervøs og spent på å finne ut svaret på det han lurer på. Han finner frem søkefeltet, skriver inn "Even Bech Næsheim" og trykker "søk".

Det går bare noen sekunder før navnet dukker opp sammen med et telefonnummer, en stillingstittel og et lite bilde. Isak skvetter litt av det han ser, og sperrer opp øynene.

Det kan vel ikke være... hva i alle... _what._ Han ser på bildet foran seg, og det er så langt fra hva han forventet at magen knyter seg. Er _dette_ adventsvennen hans?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/24023309257/in/dateposted-public/)

Han blir sittende og bare stirre på bildet i flere sekunder, og tar inn de store øynene, den innbydende munnen og det flotte håret. _Fy faen_ , det er jo kjekkasen fra kantina. Er det _han_ Isak har sendt brev til?

_Fuck._

Plutselig kommer han på det kleine brevet han la i posthyllen hans i morges, der han fremstiller seg selv som en ensom, venneløs mann som liker Seinfeld og fargen blå. Han kjenner at panikken tar ham, for det er  _langt_ fra det førsteinntrykket han ønsker å gi denne mannen. Han reiser seg brått fra stolen og løper nedover korridoren, ut i kulden, over plenen og inn i nabobygget.

Han stopper ikke før han når posthylla til Even, men ser at det er for sent. Even har allerede hentet brevet.

_Faen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Synes dere det er dumt hvis jeg skriver mer enn 10 kapitler?


	6. Even

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38873972142/in/dateposted-public/)

Even våkner tidlig torsdags morgen og strekker seg etter mobilen. Den lyser opp, og viser at han som vanlig har fått en melding fra Mikael. Helt siden Even brått flyttet fra hovedstaden for to år siden, har Mikael sendt melding nesten hver uke. Han forteller litt hvordan det går med gjengen og hva som skjer i livet hans, men Even svarer aldri. Han har ikke svart én eneste gang på to år, og tviler på at han noen gang kommer til å gjøre det. Flere ganger har han formulert svar i hodet sitt, men det føles rett og slett for vondt å skrive det ned.

Den velkjente smerten stikker i brystet, den samme ubehagelige smerten som alltid kommer når han tenker på det som skjedde i Oslo.

Han legger mobilen fra seg igjen, tar en kjapp dusj, lager seg litt frokost og setter seg ned i sofaen. Nesten ingenting er endret i huset etter at bestemoren hans døde. Til og med de gule gardinene er like. Alt minner ham om lykkeligere tider. En tid da han ikke var ensom. En tid da han ikke hadde støtt alle vennene sine fra seg, og en tid da han hadde en bestemor som også var hans beste venn. En tid da han var lykkelig.

Han tenker på Isak, kollegaen hans som er så nydelig at det nesten burde være ulovlig. I løpet av noen få minutter vekket han til live noe som har vært i dvalemodus i alt for lang tid. En stor, veldig stor, del av Even har lyst til å bli kjent med Isak. Det er fristende å invitere han med ut på middag, kanskje kysse de innbydende leppene hans. Men han vet at det er en urealistisk drøm. Det er best for både han og omverdenen at han holder seg mest mulig unna andre mennesker. I et annet univers er han kanskje sammen med Isak, men i dette universet ender han bare opp med å såre alle han er glad i.

Det eneste positive som har skjedd den siste tiden er at han har fått svar fra den hemmelige adventsvennen sin igjen. Det føles så godt å endelig ha en venn i denne byen, selv om det bare er en kollega som han ikke vet navnet på. Even er fullt klar over at det er hans egen feil at han er ensom. Han har bevisst valgt å holde alle på en armlengdes avstand, men det er likevel veldig fint å ha noen å skrive med. Det er en trygg venn, en som kan holdes litt på avstand og som han aldri kan såre.

Han finner frem brevet fra den hemmelige vennen sin igjen, og leser det én gang til.

> -  
>  Hei Even,  
>  Takk for brevet ditt.  
>  Jeg har faktisk ikke sett Stranger things, er det bra?  
>  Du har rett i nesten alle punktene dine. Jeg er en mann (gutt?) på 25 år, jeg er singel og bor alene, men jeg er dessverre ikke så morsom (tror jeg)
> 
> Her er det jeg vet om deg:  
>  \- Du er ung (mellom 25 og 35 tipper jeg?)  
>  \- Du bor alene (ellers hadde du vel ikke sett på Netflix alene hele helgen?)  
>  \- Du er glad i å skrive brev til fremmede.  
>  \- Du er fra Stavanger, siden bestemoren din bodde her. (Kondolerer forresten <3)
> 
> Du ber om mer info om meg, og her er noen fakta:  
>  \- Jeg er ikke fra Stavanger, og har ikke bodd her lenge  
>  \- Jeg liker Seinfeld  
>  \- Yndlingsfargen min er blå  
>  \- Du er min eneste venn i Stavanger (Sorry, er det litt tragisk?)
> 
> Kreativitet er som sagt ikke min sterkeste side, og dette var alt jeg kom på.
> 
> Ha en fin dag, Even.
> 
> Mvh din hemmelige adventsvenn.  
>  -

  
Han har fått vite mye mer om hvem denne personen er, blant annet bekrefter han at han er en mann på 25 år. Det er imidlertid den aller siste tilståelsen i brevet som får magen hans til å knyte seg. "Du er min eneste venn i Stavanger" skriver han.

Det føles så vondt og godt på samme tid å vite at de er i samme båt. Adventsvennen har riktignok nylig flyttet hit, mens Even har bodd her i to år og har bevisst ikke sluppet noen innpå seg. Likevel føles det som om de har noe felles. Noe som knytter dem sammen. Han liker også at de har litt lik humor, at han er uformell og snakker om Seinfeld og yndlingsfargen sin. Det er noe med denne personen som er ekstremt tiltrekkende, uten at Even helt klarer å beskrive hva det er.

Han finner frem svaret som han brukte lang tid på å formulere i går kveld, og leser gjennom det én siste gang.

> -  
>  Hei du,  
>  Takk for at du fortalte litt om deg selv, jeg må innrømme at jeg bare liker deg bedre og bedre. (Sorry hvis det er rart)
> 
> Du har rett i at jeg er forholdsvis ung. Jeg er to år eldre enn deg, 27 år. Men du tar feil hvis du tror at jeg er fra Stavanger. Bestemor bodde her, og huset hennes var alltid mitt favorittsted, men jeg har vokst opp i Oslo. Du har rett i at jeg liker å skrive brev til fremmede da, selv om du er min eneste hemmelige venn.
> 
> Jeg har bodd i Stavanger i to år nå, men du er også min eneste venn i denne byen (sorry hvis det er too much)
> 
> Her er noen flere fakta om meg:  
>  \- Jeg er høyere enn de fleste  
>  \- Jeg elsker julen, selv om jeg skal feire den alene i år også.  
>  \- Yndlingsfargen min er grønn.
> 
> Det føles rart at du vet navnet mitt, mens jeg ikke aner hva du heter. Er du komfortabel med å fortelle meg navnet ditt? (No pressure)
> 
> Nå gleder jeg meg til å finne ut mer om deg.
> 
> Mvh Even.
> 
> -

Han håper at brevet er passe avslappet og personlig, men ikke så voldsomt at adventsvennen hans blir skremt bort. Even har skremt bort mange mennesker i løpet av livet sitt ved å være for mye av seg selv. Fingrene er krysset for at det samme ikke skjer denne gangen.

Han stapper brevet i konvolutten, legger den i sekken og gjør seg klar til en ny dag på jobb.

-

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/27142347169/in/dateposted-public/)

Even hopper av bussen ved universitetet noen minutter over halv åtte. Uteområdet er nesten tomt, og han går ned mot kantina for å hente en kopp kaffe. Han ser seg rundt i spenning mens han går. Innerst inne håper han å få øye på Isak igjen, men ser ham ikke noe sted.

Han småløper ned de brede steintrappene, men bråstopper da han endelig ser noen velkjente blonde krøller foran kaffemaskinen. _Isak._ Det ser ut som han sliter med å få den til å fungere, og Even bestemmer seg for å hjelpe til. Det er vel det minste han kan gjøre?

«Hvis du trykker på den knappen til høyre, så renser du maskinen» sier han ertende, på samme måte som Isak gjorde første gang de møttes. Isak snur seg forvirret rundt. Han sperrer opp øynene da han ser hvem som står bak ham, og det er noe i blikket hans som er annerledes denne gangen. Kinnene får en fin, lyserosa farge, og han virker mer usikker og nervøs.

«Hehe, ja, takk ass» svarer han uten å møte blikket hans. Even prøver å få øyekontakt, men Isak bare stirrer ned i kaffekoppen sin.

«Trives du i den nye jobben?» spør han. Han vet ikke hva det er med denne mannen som gjør at han får så lyst til prate, men det er umulig å ignorere hvordan hjertet banker febrilsk i brystet. Isak snur seg endelig og ser opp på ham. Even kjenner at det kiler i magen da han endelig ser inn i de vakre, mørkegrønne øynene.

«Jeg trives veldig godt» svarer han, og smiler slik at det søte mellomrommet mellom tennene vises igjen. En varme sprer seg i kroppen til Even, og han kjenner et ubeskrivelig behov for å kysse de hjerteformede leppene hans.

«Jeg glemt visst å si navnet mitt sist gang vi møttes. Jeg heter Even» sier han. Isak bare nikker forsiktig, men sier ingenting. «Har du noen planer for helgen?» spør han for å fylle stillheten. I et svakt øyeblikk lurer han på om de kanskje kan finne på noe sammen.

«Nei, skal bare chille på hybelen og se på... ehh, men jeg må nesten stikke» sier han fort, og går med raske skritt ut av kantina.

Even bare stirrer forvirret etter ham, og lurer på hva i alle dager som skjedde nå. Etter noen lange sekunder løfter han opp kaffekoppen sin og småløper etter Isak opp trappene. Dessverre er han for sent ute, og ser ham ikke noe sted. En vond skuffelse ligger som en klump i magen.

 _Herregud_ , hvordan er det mulig å bli _så_ betatt av en person som han nesten ikke kjenner?

Med tunge skritt går han bort til posthyllene, og henger opp brevet til adventsvennen sin over posthylla som vanlig. Han krysser fingrene for at det ikke går for lang tid før han får svar. Nå trenger han virkelig noe som kan distrahere ham fra Isaks tiltrekningskraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere om historien?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1, én av mine favorittforfattere her inne, som har betalest for meg. Det er stas <3


	7. Isak

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38065123175/in/dateposted-public/)

Isak sitter på hybelen alene og tenker. Han har spilt Fifa og sett på Netflix hele helgen for å distrahere seg selv, men nå er han lei. Veldig lei. Hele fredagen på jobb gikk han rundt og tenkte på Even. _Even, Even, Even._ Da de møttes igjen i kantina holdt han nesten på å avsløre hvem han er. Han skulle til å si akkurat det samme som han skrev i brevet, at han skulle se på Netflix alene på hybelen hele helgen. Even hadde garantert lagt én og én sammen, for det er ikke så mange ansatte på universitetet på hans alder. _Fy faen,_ det hadde vært krise.

Etter lunsj på fredag gikk han opp til posthyllene igjen. Der hang det som vanlig et brev med teksten "Til min adventsvenn". Han ble stående lenge og vurderte om han skulle ta det ned, men lot det henge. Det angrer han på nå. Hele helgen har han tenkt på at han kanskje burde tatt det med seg. Kanskje han burde ha skrevet et ærlig svar og fortalt hvem han er. Han er ganske sikker på at det aldri kommer til å skje. At han aldri kommer til å være tøff nok.

Alt var annerledes da han trodde at Even var en ensom, gammel gubbe eller en smålubben, ung mann. Det er noe helt annet nå når han vet at Even er den mest tiltrekkende mannen han noensinne har sett. Med de fyldige leppene, de vennlige øynene, den høye, slanke kroppen og den stramme rumpa. Fy faen, den rumpa.

Det eneste som er sikkert er at han ikke kan fortsette å skrive kleine adventsbrev til Even. Ikke når han er den personen som han aller helst vil ta med storm. I en drømmeverden ville han ha skrudd på sjarmen og vist hva han er god for. Men det er han ikke tøff nok til, og det kommer han nok aldri til å bli.

Han finner frem en julefilm på Netflix, og setter seg ned i sofaen med en kald øl. Det viktigste nå er å få tankene over på noe annet. Noe annet enn det brevet som henger over posthylla og venter på ham.

Det går ikke lang tid før han innser at det er helt umulig å konsentrere seg om en film akkurat nå. Nysgjerrigheten er for stor. For dominerende. På utsiden har det faktisk begynt å snø ganske kraftig, og han bestemmer seg for å gå en tur for å klarne hodet. Han kler på seg flere lag for å beskytte seg mot kulden. Det er stille på utsiden, gatene er nesten folketomme. Han går bestemt mot universitetet, og stopper ikke før han står på utsiden av den store murbygningen. Det er lys i noen av vinduene, det er tydelig at eksamenstiden nærmer seg.

Han vet godt at adgangskortet ligger i innerlommen av jakken. Det eneste han trenger å gjøre er å låse seg inn, og løpe opp trappene til posthyllene. Uansett hvilken unnskyldning han finner på overfor seg selv, er det umulig å motstå fristelsen. Brevet fra Even er som en magnet, og han blir sugd mot det, uansett hvor mye han stritter imot.

Han finner frem kortet i lommen, låser døren sakte opp og lister seg inn. Det er selvfølgelig ingen grunn til å gå på tå hev, og han har all rett til å være her. Men det føles likevel som om han gjør noe galt. Noe han ikke burde gjøre. Korridorene er helt tomme, og det er ikke en sjel i sikte. Han holder likevel pusten mens han småløper opp trappene, og spenningen stiger i kroppen.

Brevet fra Even henger fremdeles over posthylla, og Isak puster lettet ut. Han ser seg rundt for å forsikre seg om at ingen ser ham, før han forter seg med å ta det ned. Det er vanskelig å forklare hvorfor det føles så viktig å ikke bli avslørt, men han klarer ikke tanken på at noen finner ut sannheten. Ikke nå. Ikke enda.

Han setter seg ned i et hjørne av personalrommet, og åpner konvolutten sakte. Håndskriften til Even er pen og lett å lese, og det kribler litt i magen.

 

> -
> 
> Hei du,
> 
> Takk for at du fortalte litt om deg selv, jeg må innrømme at jeg bare liker deg bedre og bedre. (Sorry hvis det er rart)
> 
> Du har rett i at jeg er forholdsvis ung. Jeg er to år eldre enn deg, 27 år. Men du tar feil hvis du tror at jeg er fra Stavanger. Bestemor bodde her, og huset hennes var alltid mitt favorittsted, men jeg har vokst opp i Oslo. Du har rett i at jeg liker å skrive brev til fremmede da, selv om du er min eneste hemmelige venn.
> 
> Jeg har bodd i Stavanger i to år nå, men du er også min eneste venn i denne byen (sorry hvis det er too much)
> 
> Her er noen flere fakta om meg:
> 
> \- Jeg er høyere enn de fleste
> 
> \- Jeg elsker julen, selv om jeg skal feire den alene i år også.
> 
> \- Yndlingsfargen min er grønn.
> 
> Det føles rart at du vet navnet mitt, mens jeg ikke aner hva du heter. Er du komfortabel med å fortelle meg navnet ditt? (No pressure)
> 
> Nå gleder jeg meg til å finne ut mer om deg.
> 
>  
> 
> Mvh Even.
> 
> -

Isak rynker øyenbrynene, og leser brevet et par ganger før han legger det fra seg. Hvordan i alle dager er det mulig at Even ikke har noen venner i denne byen? Han har jo bodd her i to år. Isak regnet med at både damer og menn knivet om oppmerksomheten hans dagen lang. Han er jo så kjekk, så ubeskrivelig deilig.

Det er helt uforståelig at en person som Even er ensom, og at han planlegger å feire julen alene. Akkurat som Isak. De har visst mer til felles enn han trodde. Even virker alltid så selvsikker, som om han har hele verden i sin hånd. Men det er tydeligvis bare en fasade.

En del av Isak får dårlig samvittighet av dette brevet. Det føles som om han har fått denne informasjonen under falske premisser. Dette er jo ikke noe Even har valgt å dele med Isak, men med sin hemmelige, anonyme venn. Even vet jo ikke at han skriver til en person som dagdrømmer om ham. Det føles feil å lure ham på denne måten, men det føles enda mer feil å ikke svare på det oppriktige brevet hans.

Den beste løsningen er vel å svare så ærlig som mulig, uten å avsløre hvem han er.

Han vil gjerne fortelle Even at han er homofil, og at han har tidenes crush på ham. Det føles viktig å få frem sannheten, for å ikke føre ham bak lyset. Men han er usikker på hvordan han skal formulere seg for å ikke virke helt rar. Helt desp. Isak finner penn og papir i den ene pulten på personalrommet, og prøver å formulere et kort og ærlig svar.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/25093659058/in/dateposted-public/) 

> -
> 
> Hei Even,
> 
> Jeg kan dessverre ikke si navnet mitt, for da forstår du hvem jeg er. Vi har møttes noen ganger skjønner du, og jeg liker deg også. Veldig godt.
> 
> Her er noen flere fakta om meg:
> 
> \- Jeg er også høyere enn de fleste, men ikke så høy som deg
> 
> \- Jeg skal feire julen alene på hybelen min i år
> 
> \- Jeg er homofil (Ja, det er personlig. Men du fortjener å vite det)
> 
>  
> 
> Mvh din hemmelige adventsvenn (dette navnet har forresten vokst på meg)
> 
> -

Isak leser gjennom brevet flere ganger. Han føler at han har klart å formidle at han er homofil og liker Even på en god måte, uten å virke helt desp. Nå er det opp til Even å avgjøre om han fremdeles vil ha kontakt. Mest sannsynlig er Even streit som en linjal, og kutter kontakten ganske kjapt. Men det er kanskje like greit.

Han legger brevet ned i en konvolutt, og sniker seg tilbake til posthyllene. Korridorene er fremdeles helt tomme, og han legger brevet på plass i hylla uten at noen oppdager det.

Nå kan han ikke gjøre noe annet enn å vente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det har ikke alltid vært lett å holde skrivelysten og motivasjonen oppe, men jeg setter veldig stor pris på alle dere som kommenterer og engasjerer dere. Tusen takk!
> 
> En ekstra stor takk til Kikki1 som har betalest igjen. Du er helt gull <3


	8. Even

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38990281761)

Snøen har lagt seg i Stavanger, og både trær og bygninger er helt hvitlagte. I helgen var det fullt av barn og unge ute på ski og akebrett i byen, og Even ble til og med inspirert til å bake pepperkaker.

Han lagde to menn som holdt hverandre i hendene. Og hvis han tenkte at det lignet på ham og Isak i en drømmeverden, så er det ingen som trenger å vite det. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38948680462/in/dateposted-public/)

Han droppet å ta bussen til jobb i dag tidlig, og bestemte seg for å ta beina fatt. Det var deilig å traske gjennom snøen, og julsstemningen kom snikende.

Det er fullt av studenter og ansatte i korridorene da han endelig kommer frem på jobb. Han klarer ikke å dy seg, og ser seg rundt etter Isak. Han har tenkt på ham hele helgen, og har prøvd å finne ut hva det er med den mannen som er så tiltrekkende. Det kan vel ikke bare være de blonde krøllene, det søte mellomrommet mellom tennene og de mørkegrønne øynene? Det må være noe mer, noe som det er vanskelig å sette fingreren på. En usynlig tiltrekning. Èn ting er sikkert, det er at Even ikke har følt det slik for noen på lang, lang tid. Kanskje noen gang.

Vanligvis har han god tid om morgenen, drikker kaffe og leser eposter på kontoret. I dag er han sent ute til et møte. Aller helst har han lyst til å løpe opp til posthylla og se om han har fått svar fra den hemmelige adventsvennen sin, for å få tankene over på noe annet. Bort fra Isak. Men det har han ikke tid til.

På fredag var han innom posthylla flere ganger i løpet av dagen, men brevet ble aldri hentet. Mest sannsynlig har den hemmelige vennen hans blitt lei av ham allerede. Akkurat som alle andre. Han hadde bare ikke trodd at det skulle skje så fort.

Han løper opp trappene mot det teknisk-naturvitenskapelige fakultetet, hvor han har avtalt å møte Oda. De skal jobbe med en nyhetssak som skal legges ut på universitetets nettsider i løpet av uken. Han småløper bortover korridoren i tredje etasje, og er litt andpusten da han endelig kommer frem til møterommet. Døra er åpen, og han stikker hodet forsiktig inn.

Hjertet gjør et lite hopp da han ser at det er Isak som sitter der. Han har på seg en rød skjorte, og det blonde håret krøller seg fint rundt ansiktet.

"Hei" sier Even, og hører selv at stemmen hans er litt svak. Det er vanskelig å puste normalt. Både fordi at han nettopp har løpt, og fordi synet av Isak gjør noe helt spesielt med ham.

Isak ser opp, og gir ham et overrasket blikk før kinnene får en fin, rosa farge. Fy faen, han er skjønn.

"Hei" svarer han og smiler forsiktig.

"Jeg skulle egentlig møte Oda..." sier Even usikkert.

"Ja, hun er litt forsinket" svarer han med et lite smil. "Jeg er jo vikaren hennes, så hun ba meg om å steppe inn".

"Åja" svarer han. Han kjenner at hjertet dunker raskere, men prøver å virke uberørt. Er det meningen at han skal gjøre en god jobb når han føler seg som et nervøst vrak? Han setter seg ned ved andre siden av bordet og finner frem laptopen.

"Oda snakket om en nyhetssak som skal legges ut på nettsidene?" sier Isak nølende.

"Ja, jeg skriver en sak om at universitetet har fått innvilget penger til et nytt fag. Jeg vil gjerne ha noen sitater fra dere som skal forelese i faget" forklarer Even, og smiler bort til Isak. Han ser inn i de grønne, runde øynene og kjenner at det kribler i magen. «Ta deg sammen, ta deg sammen», gjentar han til seg selv inne i hodet, men det føles umulig.

"Åja. Har du hatt en bra helg?" spør Isak. Kinnene hans blir enda litt mer rosa. Even hever øyenbrynene overrasket, og hadde ikke forventet det plutselige skiftet i samtaleemnet. Ikke at han klager.

"Ja, har bare slappet av egentlig. Det er deilig at det endelig har kommet litt snø. Det var skikkelig uventa. Det er Stavanger liksom, trodde ikke det kunne snø her?" svarer han. "Hva med deg?"

"Ja, har ikke gjort noe spess egentlig" svarer han med et lite smil.

"Ingen hotte dater?" spør Even, men angrer umiddelbart. Han har ikke lyst til å høre om hvem Isak går på date med.

Isak bare gir ham et forvirret blikk, før han rister forsiktig på hodet. Ikke rart at han er forvirret, det var et veldig upassende spørsmål å stille til en kollega.

"Nei... Har du vært på date med ei søt dame i helgen?" spør Isak, og ser bort på ham under de lange øyevippene. Det er noe med stemmen og ansiktsuttrykket hans som er så sårbart, nesten nervøst. At Isak umiddelbart antar at Even ville ha datet en dame, gjør ham enda mer sikker på at Isak er hetero. Heteronormen er mest utbredt blant dem som er streite. 

"Nope, har vært alene hele helgen" svarer han. Faen, det var kanskje for mye informasjon? Men Isak bare smiler forsiktig og ser ned i bordet. "Jeg også" sier han med lav stemme.

Akkurat da kommer Oda pesende inn på møterommet. "Sorry at eg e seine, det va så møje stress" sier hun, og setter seg ned. Hun gir dem begge et lurt smil, før hun finner frem en notatbok. "Ska me begynna møde?".

Even gir Isak et siste, lite smil, før han ser ned på laptopen.

Den neste timen diskuterer de artikkelen, og Even får flere gode sitater. Han møter blikket til Isak flere ganger under møtet, og sliter med å konsentrere seg om det han skal. Det er ikke lett å tenke på biokjemi og naturfag, når Isak sitter der og ser _slik_ ut.

"Supert, då har me det. Eg og Isak må nesten springa videre te neste møte" sier Oda og reiser seg.

Even nikker, men er mer skuffet enn han tør å innrømme. Den siste timen har han fått muligheten til å se på, prate med og studere den nydelige mannen foran seg. Men nå er det over. Han reiser seg motvillig fra stolen, løfter opp laptopen og smiler bort på Isak. Isak smiler tilbake og rødmer litt.

"Kom igjen" sier Oda, og drar Isak med seg ut av møterommet.

Even står igjen med et smil om munnen, og må tvinge seg selv til å ta seg sammen. Han er tross alt ikke 19 år lenger, hva er det som går av ham?

Han går med lange skritt opp trappene til posthylla, og holder pusten når han nærmer seg. Han forventer å se at brevet hans fremdeles henger over hylla, uberørt. Men brevet er borte. Det henger ingenting over hylla, og det er en lettelse. Kanskje det ble hentet i morges? Han går nærmere og ser at det ligger flere brev i posthylla hans allerede. Helt nederst i bunken finner han en konvolutt med teksten "Til min adventsvenn". Et ufrivillig smil sprer seg i ansiktet.

Det første han gjør da han kommer tilbake til kommunikasjonsavdelingen, er å låse kontordøra og åpne den lille konvolutten.

> -  
>  Hei Even,  
>  Jeg kan dessverre ikke si navnet mitt, for da forstår du hvem jeg er. Vi har møttes noen ganger skjønner du, og jeg liker deg også. Veldig godt.
> 
> Her er noen flere fakta om meg:  
>  \- Jeg er også høyere enn de fleste, men ikke så høy som deg  
>  \- Jeg skal feire julen alene på hybelen min i år  
>  \- Jeg er homofil (Ja, det er personlig. Men du fortjener å vite det)
> 
> Mvh din hemmelige adventsvenn (dette navnet har forresten vokst på meg)
> 
> -

Even må lese brevet flere ganger for å ta innover seg hva som står der. Ved første øyekast virker det som om hans hemmelige venn har et slags crush på ham. Men det kan vel ikke stemme?

Han skriver at de allerede har møttes noen ganger, og Even kjenner at han er mer nysgjerrig enn noen gang på hvem denne personen er. En liten del av ham tenker at den hemmelige vennen hans bare prøver å være hyggelig, men han er ikke dum. Han innser at det mest sannsynlig ligger noe mer bak det som står der.

De siste dagene har han lekt litt med tanken om at den hemmelige vennen hans kan være Isak. Nå ble den drømmen knust i tusen biter. Isak er jo ikke homofil. 

Han tenker på hvordan det hadde vært å gå på date med denne personen. Den hemmelige adventsvennen hans virker jo som en bra fyr, han er på Evens alder og har lignende interesser og god humor. Det er absolutt en del av ham som er interessert i å bli bedre kjent, og se hvor dette kan føre.

Men så er det Isak da. Fine, vakre Isak som får hjertet hans til å banke febrilsk i brystet. Det føles umulig å skulle falle for noen andre, selv om han vet at det aldri kommer til å bli noe mellom dem. Kanskje denne hemmelige vennen kan distrahere ham nok til å glemme følelsene for Isak? Nei, det blir feil å bruke en person på den måten. Det beste er nok om de bare forblir venner. Even har tross alt lovet seg selv å aldri slippe noen innpå seg igjen. Det er det beste for alle.

Han finner frem penn og papir i pulten, og prøver så godt han kan å formulere det han tenker og føler.

> -
> 
> Hei min hemmelige venn,
> 
> Jeg trodde kanskje du hadde blitt lei av meg da du ikke hentet brevet mitt på fredag. Takk for at du er så åpen og ærlig, men det er ingen som «fortjener» å vite noe om din seksuelle legning. Den er bare din, og du kan dele den eller holde den hemmelig akkurat som du vil. Det håper jeg at du vet.
> 
> Det kan godt være at jeg mistolker brevet ditt, men jeg vil bare si at det er best om vi forblir venner. Gode venner. Adventsvenner. Jeg håper virkelig at vi kan fortsette å skrive sammen? Jeg trenger en venn i denne byen. Jeg trenger deg.
> 
> Her er en faktasetning om meg:  
>  Jeg har bipolar lidelse
> 
> Du delte noe personlig om deg, og jeg vil derfor dele noe personlig om meg. Håper ikke at det skremmer deg bort.
> 
> Hilsen din venn,  
>  Even.
> 
> -

Det stikker litt i brystet da han faktisk «avviser» den eneste vennen han har i denne byen. Men det er det eneste riktige. Det eneste som kan beskytte dem begge.

Han stapper brevet i konvolutten, løper tilbake til posthyllene og henger det opp på samme måte som tidligere. Nå kan han bare håpe at de fremdeles er venner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker du om historien?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 for gode innspill <3


	9. Isak

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/25131894768/in/dateposted-public/)

Isak kommer tidlig på jobb tirsdag morgen. Han hadde store problemer med å sove i natt, og lå å vridde seg i flere timer før han bestemte seg for å bare stå opp. Gripe dagen. Tanken på brevet har plaget ham i hele natt. Brevet fra Even. Adventsvennen hans.

Han åpnet brevet sent i går kveld, han var for nervøs til å gjøre det på jobb. Det stakk i brystet da han leste ordene. "Det er best om vi forblir venner". Selvfølgelig. Det er vel ikke mulig å bli avvist på en mer tydelig måte enn det.

Hvorfor skulle en person som Even gripe sjansen til å flørte med sin hemmelige adventsvenn? En totalt ukjent mann. En tilfeldig kollega.

Det gir jo ingen mening, men Isak har likevel hatt et intenst håp helt siden han skrev det ærlige brevet søndag kveld. Et håp om noe mer. Om gjensidig tiltrekning og forelskelse. Om kjærlighet.

Så dum går det altså an å bli. 

Han vurderte å bli hjemme fra jobb. Gjemme seg under dyna i skam. Det eneste som fikk ham til å stå opp var vissheten om at Even ikke vet hvem han er. Han vet ikke at det var Isak som skrev det brevet. At det var Isak som åpnet seg og blottla seg helt.

Han har bestemt seg for å ikke skrive flere brev. Nå er det best å bare glemme hele greia. Det er rundt 350 dager igjen av vikariatet, og han må bare holde ut til han kan flytte langt, langt bort.

Han går inn de store dørene til universitetet, og ser seg litt nervøst rundt. Tidligere har han hatt et håp om å få et glimt av Even, men nå vil han bare være i fred. Han henter seg en kopp kaffe, og småløper opp trappene til kontoret. Der sitter Oda som vanlig med et stort smil.

"God måren" sier hun.

"God morgen" svarer han litt mindre entusiastisk tilbake. Han ville ikke definert denne morgenen som spesielt god.

"Ka e d me deg?" spør hun, og gir ham et granskende blikk.

"Ingenting, bare noe greier" svarer han. Han vet at han høres barnslig ut, men det er vanskelig å la være. De siste dagene har han gått rundt og håpet på at Even skulle foreslå å møtes. Kanskje si at han har forelsket seg i Isak gjennom brevene. Men det skjedde selvfølgelig ikke. Slike ting skjer bare på film.

Oda bare nikker og ser ned i notatboka foran seg. "Har du sendt någen flerre brev te Even?" spør hun.

Isak ser overrasket bort på henne, og kjenner at pulsen stiger. Hva vet hun om det? Har Even sagt noe? Da kommer han på at det var Oda som ga ham lappen med navnet til Even på. Hun vet at Isak er hans hemmelige adventsvenn.

"Ehh, ja et par" svarer han vagt. Isak prøver så godt han kan å høres uberørt ut. Han håper virkelig at dette ikke kommer tilbake for å bite ham i ræva.

PC-skjermen hans er vendt bort fra Oda, og han søker opp Even på intranettet igjen. Han har gjort det hver dag den siste uken, og føler seg litt creepy. Det er bare så vanskelig å la være. Han studerer alle detaljene på bildet. Alt fra ørene hans til den markerte kjeven.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/24023309257/in/dateposted-public/)

"Det va bra. Eg tror han trenge litt oppmerksomhed, for han virke litt ensomme syns eg. Kanskje dokkor to kan finna på någe samen? Du kjenne jo heller ikkje så mange i Stavanger" sier hun, og trekker oppmerksomheten hans bort fra bildet på skjermen.

Isak bare nikker fraværende, men kjenner den dårlige samvittigheten som stikker i brystet.

Han kan ikke la være å svare på brevet. Even er ensom, og vil garantert tenke at adventsvennen hans ble skremt bort av at han har en bipolar lidelse. Det hadde i alle fall han tenkt selv hvis situasjonen var omvendt. Han kan ikke gjøre det mot Even.

"Jeg skal bare på do" sier han, og går ut av det lille kontoret. Han jogger over plenen, inn i nabobygget og opp til personalrommet. Der setter han seg ned og begynner å skrive.

> -
> 
> Kjære Even.
> 
> Selvfølgelig har du ikke skremt meg bort. Mammaen min har også en psykisk lidelse, og jeg vet at det kan være tøft. Jeg er her for deg hvis du trenger meg. Vi er tross alt adventsvenner.
> 
> Det er helt greit at du bare vil være venner. Jeg regnet med at du er streit. Det er selvfølgelig helt ok.
> 
> Det er bedre å angre på noe man har gjort, enn noe man aldri turte å gjøre.
> 
> Hilsen din hemmelige adventsvenn.
> 
> -

Isak putter brevet i konvolutten, uten å lese gjennom og overanalysere det han har skrevet. Det viktigste er at Even får et svar. At han ikke føler seg alene.

Han legger brevet i postkassen, og smiler for seg selv. Det føles bra å svelge stoltheten på denne måten. Det føles bra å sette noen andres følelser foran sine egne.

Isak løper ned trappene, men bråstopper da han kommer ned til første etasje. Even står i andre enden av korridoren og ser seg rundt, som om han leter på noen. Isak kjenner at det kribler litt i magen. Den mannen er så usannsynlig kjekk. Det myke håret, de små rynkene rundt øynene når han smiler, de vakre øynene.

I går fikk han endelig muligheten til å studere Even på nært hold. De var på et møte sammen i over én time, og stemmen og latteren hans var mildt sagt distraherende. 

Even ser opp, og blikkene deres møtes på tvers av korridoren. Ansiktet hans lyser opp i gjenkjennelse, og han vinker. Isak vinker tilbake, og blir stående med teit flir om munnen. Han aner ikke hvordan han har klart å havne i denne situasjonen. Betatt og fnisete over en kollega.

Det ser ut som om Even skal til å komme bort, men han blir stoppet av en eldre dame. Han lytter og nikker, og gir Isak et siste smil før han forsvinner inn på ett av møterommene.

Isak er både lettet og skuffet over at de ikke fikk pratet sammen. Det er alltid fint å være nær Even, men også vondt på samme tid.

Han er liksom så nær, men likevel utenfor rekkevidde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til min kjære betaleser, Kikki1 <3


	10. Even

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38065132065/in/dateposted-public/)

Even har tenkt på brevet fra den hemmelige adventsvennen sin i flere dager nå. Det var så fint, ærlig og åpent. Han er ikke i tvil om at han skriver med et fantastisk menneske. Et menneske som er raust, og som tar vare på dem rundt seg. En som fortjener alt det beste i livet.

_Det er bedre å angre på noe man har gjort, enn noe man aldri turte å gjøre._

Den setningen har hjemsøkt drømmene og tankene hans, fordi det er så godt sagt. Så sant.

Han har lurt på om han bør ta sjansen. Prøve å gå på en date med denne personen. Tørre å være sårbar. Hoppe i det.

Men så tenker han på Isak. Han ser alltid så myk og god ut. Så sårbar og innbydende. Så tiltrekkende. Det frister å invitere ham ut på en date. Spise middag sammen, kanskje få sjansen til å kysse de innbydende leppene.

Følelsene lar seg ikke stenge inne. De bobler opp inni ham hver gang han ser Isak. Til og med når de bare vinker til hverandre på avstand. Eller når han studerer bildet på intranettet.

Det er skummelt og vondt, men samtidig så godt. Så utrolig godt.

Det er fremdeles snø på bakken i Stavanger, og en blanding av snø og regn daler ned fra himmelen. Det er deilig og kaldt, og Evens favoritt-tid av året. Han tok bussen til jobb i morges, og ble sittende og studere alt det hvite utenfor vinduet. Snø, trær med julelys og mennesker med smilende ansikter. Julestemning.

Det begynner å bli færre og færre studenter på universitetet, og de fleste er allerede ferdig med årets eksamener. Det betyr rolige dager på kontoret, og dessverre litt for mye tid til å tenke. På Isak. På adventsvennen hans. På Mikael og alle vennene hans i Oslo. Alt han forlot for to år siden.

Alle følelsene kommer til overflaten, og han klarer ikke mer. Det føles umulig å sitte her på kontoret og bare tenke.

Han er nødt til å gjøre noe. Kanskje han endelig skal ta mot til seg, og svare adventsvennen sin?

I to hele dager har han forsøkt å formulere et svar. Problemet er at han har lyst til å sette ord på hvor mye vennskapet betyr for han, hvor viktig han har blitt på denne korte tiden, Ingen ord kjennes tilstrekkelige.

Brevet han begynte på i går ligger i skuffen, og han drar det opp for å lese gjennom ordene han har skrevet.

> -
> 
> Kjære adventsvennen min,  
>  Tusen takk for det fine brevet. Det gjorde meg rørt og glad (sorry hvis det er rart). Vennskapet vårt betyr mye for meg, det håper jeg at du har skjønt.
> 
> Trist å høre om moren din, er det derfor du skal feire jul alene på hybelen?
> 
> Jeg er enig i at det er bedre å angre på noe man har gjort, enn noe man aldri turte å gjøre. Du sier at du vil være mer enn vennen min, men jeg lover at du er alt for bra for meg. Uten tvil. Du er fantastisk, mens jeg bare roter alt til.
> 
> Nå skal jeg gjøre noe jeg sikkert kommer til å angre på, takket være deg.
> 
> Ønsk meg lykke til.
> 
> Hilsen din venn, Even.
> 
> -

Han orker ikke å rette på, eller bli flau over det som står der. Det er jo sannheten. Han stapper brevet i konvolutten, går bort til posthyllene og henger opp brevet som vanlig. Forhåpentligvis er ikke adventsvennen hans fornærmet over at han brukte noen dager på å svare.

Det beste hadde vært om han hadde noen som han kunne prate med om brevene. En venn. Noen som ville forstå. Som kunne gi noen gode råd. Han tenker på Mikael, men slår fra seg den tanken like fort som den kom. Den broen er brent for lenge siden.

Nå må han være like tøff som han skrev i brevet, sette handling bak ordene. Han får heller angre siden.)

Det er nå eller aldri.

Even småløper ned trappene, og går over plenen til nabobygget. Han stopper i enden av trappen for å trekke pusten og roe nervene, før han går sakte oppover mot kontoret til Isak. Det er første gang han oppsøker ham. Første gang de skal treffes uten at det er en tilfeldighet. Han vet ikke helt hva planen er, han bare vet at han må se Isak. Nå.

Han stopper utenfor kontoret, og banker forsiktig på. Han trekker pusten dypt noen ganger, og prøver å få hjertet til å banke litt mindre febrilsk i brystet. Det går noen sekunder før døren åpnes, og der står..... Oda.

Hun smiler som alltid. "Hei, Even. Så kjekt å se deg" sier hun.

"Å... ehh. Hei. Ja, fint å se deg også" sier han. Av én eller annen grunn hadde han ikke forventet å se henne, selv om dette teknisk sett fremdeles er hennes kontor.

"Kom inn, sett deg ner" sier hun og lukker døra bak dem. "Kossen går det med deg, Even?" spør hun, og det er noe i ansiktsuttrykket hennes som lyser av omsorg. Nesten bekymring.

"Joda, det går greit med meg. Hva med deg?" sier han og setter seg ned i stolen ved siden av pulten.

"Heilt fint. Eg holde på å skriva et brev te adventsvennen min skjønne du. Har du fått någen hyggelige brev?" spør hun og gir ham et blikk.

"Ehh ja, jeg har det" svarer han. Kanskje han kan fortelle henne om brevene? Om den fantastiske personen som han skriver med, som er forståelsesfull og snill. Som på en måte har sagt at han liker Even, som mer enn en venn.

"Ja?" spør hun, og venter på mer. Hun er tydeligvis veldig nysgjerrig av seg.

"Ja... vi har faktisk blitt gode venner gjennom brevene. Det viser seg at vi er nesten like gamle, og har mye til felles" sier han.

Oda gliser og nikker fornøyd. "Så kjekt. Har du någen tanker om kem det e?" spør hun.

"Nei.. men han vet visst hvem jeg er. Og jeg fikk inntrykk av at han vil være mer enn venner" sier han. Han vet ikke hvorfor han plutselig åpner opp og forteller alt, men han trenger noen å snakke med. Noen som kan gi noen råd.

"Oii, så romantisk. Ka tenke du om det?" spør hun. Oda har lagt fra seg alt hun hadde i hendene, og stirrer intenst på ham. Som om hun prøver å tolke oppførselen hans.

"Jeg vet ikke helt. Han virker helt awesome for å være ærlig, men jeg har på måte falt for noen andre" sier han. Ok, too much information. Han har tydeligvis null filter igjen.

"Hmm, okei. Så du har ein kjæreste?" spør hun, men Even bare rister på hodet.

"Nei, han er helt streit og uinteressert. Det er bare jeg som føler det" sier han, og vet at han høres patetisk ut. Som en tenåring med sin første forelskelse. Men det er litt sånn det føles.

"Eg skjønne. Kanskje du ska gi han adventsvennen din ein sjanse då? Han hørres veldig bra ud" sier hun.

"Kanskje" svarer han.

Akkurat da åpnes kontordøra, og Isak kommer gående inn. Han bråstopper da han får øye på Even, og kinnene blir litt rosa.

"Å.. hei" sier Isak.

Oda reiser seg brått fra stolen, og går mot døra. "Eg ska i et møde. Kos dokkor" sier hun, og klapper Isak forsiktig på skulderen.

Isak bare nikker, og setter seg ned ved pulten.

"Hei, Isak" sier Even. Bare fordi han liker å si navnet hans.

Isak ser ham inn i øynene og smiler forsiktig. "Hei, Even" sier han med myk stemme. "Hvor har du vært? Jeg har ikke... ehh... sett deg på en stund".

Han blir enda mer rosa i kinnene, og stirrer ned i kaffekoppen.

"Har hatt det litt travelt" lyver han. Travelt med å tenke på deg. Med å tenke på hvor fucka livet mitt er. "Hvordan har du det?" spør han.

"Jeg har det greit" svarer Isak.

Det blir stille inne på kontoret, og Isak flytter seg litt ukomfortabelt i stolen. "Så... du kom hit for å prate med Oda?" spør han.

Det er nå eller aldri.

Even tenker på det Oda sa om å gi den hemmelige adventsvennen hans en sjanse. Det kan tross alt være den store kjærligheten.

Men så ser han inn i de mørkegrønne, usikre øynene til Isak. Det blikket som fyller ham med lyst og sommerfugler. Og da føles det umulig å satse på noen andre. Uansett hvor fantastiske de er.

"Nei, jeg så faktisk etter deg" sier han, og svelger hardt før han fortsetter. "Du er jo helt ny i byen, sant? Så jeg tenkte at jeg kanskje kan vise deg litt rundt i helgen? Hvis du vil. Altså, hvis du ikke har andre planer" sier han, og kjenner at nervene nesten tar overhånd. Nå har han sagt det.

Det er ingen vei tilbake.

Isak ser på ham med et overrasket blikk i noen sekunder, før han smiler og nikker ivrig. "Det hadde vært fett" svarer han.

"Ja?" spør Even, og kjenner lettelsen i alle ledd i hele kroppen.

"Ja, jeg kjenner jo ikke så mange i denne byen, så... det hadde vært fint med en venn" svarer han.

En venn. Selvfølgelig.

"Ehh ja, det var det jeg tenkte" klarer han å presse ut.

"Kan du ikke bare sende meg en melding da, om når vi skal møtes?" sier han.

"Jo, seff" svarer Even, og holder frem mobilen sin. Isak skriver inn nummeret sitt, og Even reiser seg fra stolen. "Jeg må nesten stikke tilbake til kommunikasjonsavdelingen, men jeg melder deg" sier han.

De smiler forsiktig til hverandre, og kinnene til Isak får en lyserosa farge igjen. Even har mest lyst til å stryke over dem, kanskje legge kinnet sitt inntil dem. Men det gjør han selvfølgelig ikke. Han bare snur seg og går ut av kontoret, og stopper ikke før han er i bunnen av trappene.

Han ser ned i mobilen, og smiler litt for seg selv. Isak ga ham nummeret sitt, og de skal møtes i helgen. Som venner.

Bare venner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere om historien?
> 
> Tusen, tusen takk til Kikki1 for gode innspill <3


	11. Isak

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/25204852418/in/dateposted-public/)

Isak sitter på bussen, på vei inn mot Stavanger sentrum. Det er litt flaut å innrømme at han faktisk ikke har vært inne i byen siden han flyttet hit. De siste to ukene har han brukt all tiden sin på hybelen. Sett på film. Tenkt på Even.

Even sendte melding sent i går kveld og spurte om de skulle møtes i dag. Han takket selvfølgelig ja. Nå begynner nervene å komme, han aner ikke hva han kan forvente.

På én måte føles dette som en date. I en drømmeverden hadde det vært en date. Men han vet jo at Even er streit. Isak skrev "jeg regnet med at du er streit" i brevet, i håp om at Even skulle motsi ham. Men det gjorde han ikke. Han nevnte det ikke i det hele tatt. Det kan vel ikke bli tydeligere enn det.

Han hopper av bussen ved domkirka, og ser seg rundt. Det er fremdeles en del snø på bakken, og julestemningen er på plass. Det er en stort, pyntet juletre midt på et lite torg, og det henger hjerter i trærne. Han smiler litt for seg selv.

De har avtalt å møtes ved Sølvberget, og GPSen på mobilen forteller at han må gå rett frem. Det er overraskende mye folk i gatene, og han må presse seg forbi stressede mennesker på julegaveshopping. Heldigvis trenger han bare å gå i to minutter før han kommer til en stor glassbygning. Der står Even. Med massiv vinterjakke og rød lue. Han står og ser seg rundt, og hjertet til Isak gjør et lite hopp. Den mannen er så usannsynlig kjekk.

"Halla" sier han da han nærmer seg. Even snur seg rundt, og lyser opp i et stort smil da han får øye på Isak.

"Hei" sier han. Han har to pappkopper med kaffe i hendene, og gir den ene til Isak. Han smiler takknemlig, og tar en stor slurk.

"Klar for litt sightseeing?" spør Even entusiastisk.

Isak ler litt og nikker. "Veldig klar" svarer han.

De går mot noe som Even kaller fargegata, mens han peker og forteller om alt de ser. Han kan overraskende mye om denne byen, med tanke på at han ikke er herfra.

Isak elsker å høre på alt han forteller.

"Du er skikkelig fan av Stavanger du?" spør han mens de går.

"Selvfølgelig. Hva er det ikke å elske? Denne byen har alltid vært mitt favorittsted. Bestemoren min bodde her, og jeg besøkte henne kjempeofte da jeg var mindre" forklarer han.

Isak nikker, og kjenner at den dårlige samvittigheten stikker litt i magen. Han vet jo dette allerede. Even har skrevet om det til adventsvennen sin, men han vet jo ikke at Isak vet.

"Fett" svarer han.

Situasjonen er helt absurd. Isak føler egentlig at han har blitt godt kjent med Even gjennom brevene, men Even vet jo nesten ingenting om Isak. Selv om han egentlig gjør det.

"Hvorfor flyttet du hit egentlig?" spør Even, og avbryter tankene hans.

"Helt tilfeldig. Fikk jobbtilbud fra UiS, så da ble det sånn. Jeg var ganske skeptisk for å være helt ærlig" sier han.

"I dag skal jeg vise deg hvor awesome denne byen er" sier Even og blunker sjarmerende.

Isak ler og rødmer litt, og tar en stor slurk av kaffen. Det er deilig å kjenne at varmen sprer seg i kroppen.

De går tett side om side, og hånda til Even dunker forsiktig borti hans med jevne mellomrom. Det er helt sikkert tilfeldig, men Isak kjenner at det kribler litt i magen likevel.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38361401954/in/dateposted-public/) 

"Her er fargagata. Alle husene ble malt i ulike farger for å trekke folk hit. Nå er det fullt av kule butikker og kaféer, og alltid mye liv" forklarer Even.

Isak ser rundt på lysene som henger mellom husene, og de små, koselige kafeene. "Sykt fint" innrømmer han.

"Ja?" spør Even, som om det er han selv som har malt gata. Som om Isaks mening betyr noe. Han ser opp i de blå, forventningsfulle øynene og nikker. Even smiler fornøyd.

Etter å ha sett seg rundt i fargagata en stund, går de videre til torget, kaien og konserthuset. De blir gående i flere timer, og prater masse. Even er skikkelig entusiastisk, og forteller om alt de ser.

Det har allerede begynt å bli mørkt ute når de kommer til Gamle Stavanger.

"Her bor jeg" sier Even, og peker på et lite, hvitt trehus med gule gardiner og julestjerne i vinduet.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/25204851728/in/dateposted-public/)

"Jøss, så koselig" sier Isak oppriktig. Huset minner om en gammel julefilm.

"Vil du være med inn? Altså, hvis du har tid. Jeg kan lage kakao eller noe" sier Even, og høres plutselig litt nervøs ut.

Isak ser bort på huset igjen, og vet at han egentlig burde si nei. Han er i ferd med å falle skikkelig hardt for denne mannen, og har en følelse av at dette kommer til å ende dårlig. Med kjærlighetssorg og tårer.

"Jeg blir gjerne med inn" svarer han. Han er sjanseløs. Boblende spenning vinner over fornuften.

Hele ansiktet til Even lyser opp i et stort smil og han legger den ene håndflaten på korsryggen hans for å vise vei. Den lille berøringen sender en varme gjennom hele kroppen til Isak.

De henger fra seg yttertøyet i den lille gangen, og går inn i en liten, varm stue med gammeldagse møbler og blondedunker. Stilen er helt annerledes enn det Isak hadde forventet seg.

"Jøss" er det eneste han klarer å si, og Even ler høyt.

"Jeg har ikke forandret så mye etter at bestemor døde. Men her inne er det mer min stil" sier han, og viser vei inn til et lite kontor. Veggene er fulle av plakater og tegninger, og Isak går en runde for å studere dem.

Det er en stor plakat av Nas, og noen tegninger av bygninger og folk. Flere sitater og mange filmplakater.

"Kakao?" spør Even, etter å ha stått i døråpningen og sett på ham i noen minutter.

"Mhm" svarer Isak med et lite smil. Han føler seg privilegert som har fått et innblikk i det private livet til Even. I tegningene hans. Alle tankene hans.

Even forsvinner inn i kjøkkenet, og Isak setter seg ned i den gamle, myke sofaen. Stuen er langt fra moderne, men veldig koselig. Isak føler seg hjemme med én gang.

Etter noen minutter kommer Even tilbake med varm kakao med krem, og hjemmelaga pepperkaker.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/24210574167/in/dateposted-public/)

"Wow" sier Isak overrasket, og tar en bit av en pepperkake. "Kjempegod".

"Må jo prøve å imponere litt" sier Even og smiler forsiktig. Hadde ikke Isak visst bedre, ville han ha tenkt at han nesten ser litt sjenert ut.

Isak kjenner at hjertet gjør et lite hopp. Han innbiller seg at Even vil imponere fordi han føler det samme, men det er jo ikke sant. Alt får en annen betydning i hans hode. Fordi han ønsker og håper så intenst. "Takk ass" svarer han bare.

De drikker kakao og spiser pepperkaker i stillhet, mens de smiler ømt til hverandre. Isak kjenner at han blir varm i hele kroppen, både på grunn av kakaoen og fordi han føler seg passet på. Som om noen bryr seg om ham. Som om han betyr noe. Det føles så godt.

"Skal du hjem til Oslo til jul eller?" spør Even etter en stund.

"Nope" svarer han bare.

"Å... Har du familie her eller noe sånt?" spør Even.

"Noe sånt" svarer han vagt. Han kan ikke si at han bare skal være alene på hybelen. Da vil Even garantert legge én og én sammen. "Du da?" spør han, selv om han vet svaret.

"Skal bare feire her alene som vanlig" sier Even og trekker på skuldrene. "Det har på en måte blitt en tradisjon".

"Å" svarer Isak, fordi han vet ikke hva mer han skal si. Det er helt merkelig og rart at en person som Even er ensom. At han skal feire jul helt alene. Man skulle tro at han hadde kjæreste, et stort nettverk og en haug av folk som er glad i ham.

De drikker opp kakaoen, og blir sittende i sofaen i flere timer mens de prater. Om livet. Om parallelle universer.

Det er helt mørkt ute da Isak endelig sier at han må dra hjemover.

"Jeg følger deg til bussen" sier Even bestemt.

De kler på seg tykke vinterjakker, og Even surrer et skjerf rundt halsen til Isak før de går. "Kan ikke risikere at du blir syk" sier han.

Isak bare rødmer litt og smiler. Han har aldri, i hele sitt liv, følt seg _så_ ivaretatt og viktig.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/25204852128/in/dateposted-public/)

De går nært inntil hverandre på vei til bussen, og Isak har så lyst til å ta Even i hånda. Kanskje legge armen rundt midjen hans. Men det gjør han selvfølgelig ikke. Det hadde vært for kleint. For upassende. Even er streit. De er venner. Bare venner.

"Takk for i dag, jeg har hatt det utrolig bra" sier Isak da de står på bussholdeplassen.

"Det er jeg glad for. Håper jeg har klart å overbevise deg om at Stavanger er rimelig awesome" sier han fornøyd.

"Absolutt" svarer han ærlig.

Even smiler bredt, og drar Isak inntil seg i en god klem. De blir stående og holde runde hverandre mye lenger enn det som føles naturlig for to kollegaer.

"Vi snakkes på jobb da" sier Isak. Håndflatene føles klamme selv om det er kaldt ute, og hjertet dunker fort.

"Det gjør vi. God natt, Isak" sier Even med et lite smil, og snur seg for å gå.

Bussen kommer rett etterpå, og Isak bruker hele turen hjem på å prøve å roe seg ned. Hjertet tar helt av i brystet, og han klarer ikke la være å smile for seg selv. Han smiler så mye at det gjør vondt i kinnene. Dette har vært én av de beste dagene i hans liv, og han er offisielt forelsket. Stormforelsket.

Nå er det seriøst ingen vei tilbake.

Med én gang Isak kommer inn døra hjemme, finner han frem penn og papir, og setter seg ned for å skrive et svar til adventsvenn sin. Han er nødt til å fortelle Even hva han føler, selv om han ikke vet at det er Isak som skriver.

> -
> 
> Hei Even,  
>  Jeg har ingen tro på at du roter til alt. Du er det beste mennesket jeg har møtt. Uten tvil.
> 
> Jeg hadde aldri trodd at jeg skulle trives i en liten by med 132.000 innbyggere. Men for å være helt ærlig, så gjør det ingenting om 131.999 av dem flytter et annet sted. Så lenge du blir værende.
> 
> Mvh din hemmelige adventsvenn.
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ris eller ros?
> 
> Tusen takk igjen til Kikki1 <3


	12. Even

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38245222945/in/dateposted-public/)

Even har svevd på en rosa sky hele helgen. En sky av blonde krøller, grønne øyne og lukten av den peneste mannen han har møtt.

Han brukte søndagen til å google, og ble sittende i en evighet med å bla gjennom Instagrammen til Isak. Rappevideoer. Søte bilder fra da han var yngre. Fy faen, så skjønn.

Dagen de tilbragte sammen i Stavanger var uten tvil én av de beste dagene i Evens liv. Han hadde konstante kriblinger og sommerfugler i magen. Det føltes nesten umulig å ikke være helt nær Isak. Klemme. Stryke hånden gjennom krøllene. Kjenne om de var like myke som de så ut.

Isak trakk seg ikke unna de små, nesten tilfeldige berøringene. Det må da være et godt tegn?

Selv om det mest sannsynlig bare er ønsketenkning.

Mandag morgen sitter Even på bussen til jobb og dagdrømmer. Han hadde aldri trodd at han skulle oppleve en så altoppslukende forelskelse. At han skulle tørre å åpne hjertet sitt igjen. Men det er ikke lenger et valg. Han er sjanseløs.

Det føles både ulogisk og skummelt å falle så hardt. For noen han nesten ikke kjenner. I starten var det bare en enorm tiltrekning, men nå er det noe mer. Mye mer.

Han hadde lovet seg selv å aldri falle igjen. Aldri gjøre seg så sårbar. Han har klart å holde løftet sitt i to år, men nå er det over.

Det er umulig å motstå Isak.

Det er is på bakken, og Even går med museskritt fra bussen til universitetet. Vanligvis ville mangelen på salting irritert ham grenseløst, men ikke i dag. I dag er alt greit. Livet er en fest på den rosa skyen.

Han går opp til posthyllene, og blir overrasket da han ser at det ligger en liten konvolutt der, med teksten "Til min adventsvennen".

Adventsvennen har nesten ikke vært i tankene hans i det hele tatt i helgen. Hjernen har vært for opptatt med tanker om Isak. Leppene. Latteren. Øynene.

Even smiler litt for seg selv, og tar brevet med seg til kontoret. Han tar en slurk med kaffe, og setter seg ned for å lese.

 

> -
> 
> Hei Even,  
>  Jeg har ingen tro på at du roter til alt. Du er det beste mennesket jeg har møtt. Uten tvil.
> 
> Jeg hadde aldri trodd at jeg skulle trives i en liten by med 132.000 innbyggere. Men for å være helt ærlig, så gjør det ingenting om 131.999 av dem flytter et annet sted. Så lenge du blir værende.
> 
> Mvh din hemmelige adventsvenn.
> 
> -

Han blir sittende og stirre på brevet. De fine ordene. Nesten som en kjærlighetserklæring. Det kommer en ufrivillig tåre i øyekroken som han blunker bort.

Tenk at det finnes et menneske som har så høye tanker om han. Som mener at han er så viktig.

Det kan vel umulig være en tilfeldig kollega? En som han kun har hilst på i forbifarten. Det er nødt til å være… nei. Det kan vel ikke være… Isak? Han tør nesten ikke tenke tanken. Fallhøyden blir så stor. Skuffelsen vil bli enorm hvis han tar feil.

Han leser brevet flere ganger, og tenker tilbake på alle brevene. All informasjonen han har fått om adventsvennen. Han har ikke bodd lenge i Stavanger, akkurat som Isak. Han bor på hybel, akkurat som Isak. Begge skal feire jul i Stavanger. Begge er 25 år. Det er vel nødt til å være... eller? Er det bare ønsketenkning?

Ønsker han det så sterkt og inderlig at han prøver å gjøre det sant? Overtolker alle signalene?

Han stapper brevet i lomma, og småløper ned trappene. Det er enda tidlig, og nesten ingen folk på jobb. Han jogger over plenen, inn i nabobygget og opp mot kontoret til Isak og Oda. Han kjenner nervene som en klump i magen, men lar seg ikke stoppe. Det er på tide å ta en sjanse.

Døren er lukket, og han banker forsiktig på med hjertet i halsen. Det går bare noen sekunder før døren åpnes, og Isak står der med et sjenert smil.

Hjertet hans gjør et lite hopp da han ser inn i de vakre, grønne øynene. Øynene som han har tenkt på konstant siden lørdag.

"Hei" sier Isak.

Even prøver å tolke oppførselen hans. Er det noe som tilsier at han nettopp har sendt ham et kjærlighetsbrev? At han har åpnet hjertet sitt og utlevert følelsene sine?

Nei.

Isak virker litt sjenert, og kinnene har en fin, rosa farge, men det er ikke noe nytt. Ingenting virker annerledes.

"Hei" svarer Even, og smiler så ømt han bare klarer. "Takk for sist".

"I like måte" svarer han. "Vil du komme inn? Jeg har kaffe".

Even nikker entusiastisk, og setter seg ned ved siden av pulten.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/24267220757/in/dateposted-public/)

De drikker kaffe i komfortabel stillhet, mens Even prøver å komme på noe å si. Kan han bare spørre rett ut om Isak er adventsvennen hans? Om han nettopp sendte ham det som lignet veldig på en kjærlighetserklæring?

Men hva hvis han har misforstått alt? Tenk hvis Isak blir fornærmet, eller avviser ham helt? Det tror han ikke at det lille hjertet hans tåler.

Han bestemmer seg for å holde samtalen nøytral. Trygg.

"Ehh, er du med på det der hemmelig venn-opplegget eller?" spør han, mens hjertet dunker hardt.

Han prøver å holde blikket til Isak, for å lete etter et slags signal. Et tegn på hva han føler.

Isak ser usikkert bort på ham, som om han ikke helt forstår hvorfor han spør, før han nikker. "Ehh, ja, fikk en lapp av Oda da jeg begynte" svarer han.

Even venter på mer, men Isak bare stirrer på skjermen foran seg.

Det var jo ikke oppklarende i det hele tatt.

"Jeg har skrevet en del med den hemmelige vennen min" sier Even, og tørker de klamme håndflatene på buksa. Det er godt mulig at han bare innbiller seg alt dette. At Isak er streit og totalt uinteressert. Men følelsene føltes så gjensidige på lørdag. Han følte seg så ønsket.

"Åja" svarer Isak, og ser bort på ham. Kinnene blir enda litt rødere, og han flakker nervøst med blikket.

Er det et tegn? Plis, la det være et tegn.

"Vi har egentlig blitt gode venner gjennom brevene, selv om jeg ikke vet hvem han er" fortsetter han, mens han studerer Isak nøye. Han er nødt til å se hvordan han reagerer. Prøve å analysere oppførselen hans.

"Åja" sier han igjen. "Men du aner ikke hvem det er?" spør han. Han høres helt nøytral og likegyldig ut, og Even kjenner at han blir mer og mer frustrert.

"Nei, men jeg har en mistanke da. Eller jeg håper at det er han jeg tror" svarer han.

"Å" svarer Isak og nikker forsiktig.

Det blir stille mellom dem igjen, og Even prøver desperat å få øyekontakt. Isak ser ned i kaffekoppen sin. Han biter seg forsiktig i underleppa, og svelger hardt.

Even venter på at han skal si noe. Hva som helst.

Men akkurat da kommer Oda pesende inn på kontoret.

"Isa.... å, hei Even. Kjekt å se deg" sier hun fornøyd.

"Fint å se deg også" svarer han, uten å se bort fra Isak. Han venter på et tegn. Noe som kan bekrefte det han håper på. Et nikk eller blunk eller hva som helst. Han er desperat nok til å ta hva som helst akkurat nå.

"Me e seint ude te et møde" sier Oda til Isak.

Isak reiser seg fra stolen og smiler forsiktig til Even. "Sorry, må stikke" sier han, og klapper ham forsiktig på skulderen før han forsvinner ut av rommet.

Even sitter igjen og er mer forvirret enn noen gang. Var det et tegn, eller overtolker han alt? Er Isak redd for å innrømme at det er han? Kanskje han er redd for å bli avvist igjen? Even angrer bittert på at han sa til adventsvennen at han bare vil være venner. Spesielt dersom mistanken hans er riktig. Hvis Isak er den hemmelige vennen hans.

Nå er det bare én ting han kan gjøre. Han må svare på brevet, og fortelle at følelsene er gjensidige.

Even går med raske steg tilbake til personalrommet, og setter seg ned for å skrive.

 

>   
>  -
> 
> Til min hemmelige adventsvenn
> 
> Brevet ditt gjorde meg skikkelig rørt.
> 
> Jeg må innrømme at jeg har en sterk mistanke om hvem du er. Dersom det stemmer, vil jeg bare si at følelsene er gjensidige. Veldig gjensidige.
> 
> Du er den peneste og flotteste mannen jeg har møtt. Du er omsorgsfull og snill, sårbar og sterk.
> 
> Siden vi begge skal feire julen alene, vil jeg veldig gjerne invitere deg hjem til meg på julaften. Vi kan spise god mat og kose oss. Ingenting hadde gjort meg mer glad. Håper virkelig du har lyst til å komme.
> 
> Venter spent på svar.
> 
> Hilsen Even.
> 
> -

Han henger brevet over posthylla, og krysser fingre og tær for at den hemmelige adventsvennen hans faktisk er Isak.

For tenk hvis han har misforstått alt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de fine kommentarene jeg får. Dere gjør meg skikkelig glad <3
> 
> En ekstra stor takk til Kikki1, som støtter og hjelper meg når jeg tviler på meg selv.


	13. Isak

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/24315035497/in/dateposted-public/)

Isak sitter på kontoret og ser ut av vinduet. Snøen har regnet bort, og det er grått og trist. Lite som tyder på at det kun er fire dager igjen til jul.

Han tenker på brevet fra Even. Brevet som han fremdeles ikke har svart på.

Hans første reaksjon var lettelse over at Even definitivt ikke er streit. Når den umiddelbare gleden var over, slo realiteten ned med lammende kraft. Even tror garantert at det er noen andre enn Isak som er den hemmelige adventsvennen hans.

Kanskje Pål i økonomiavdelingen, eller Julian i kommunikasjonsavdelingen.

En bitteliten stemme i bakhodet hvisker at han oppfører seg teit. At Even selvfølgelig har skjønt at Isak er den hemmelige adventsvennen. Men den stemmen er så lav og usikker at han ikke tør å stole på den.

Even begynte å prate om den hemmelige vennen sin på mandag. Store deler av samtalen stirret Isak ned i kaffekoppen så intenst han klarte. Han krysset fingrene for at han ikke var så lett å gjennomskue. Selv om han er veldig usikker på om han klarte å virke så uberørt som han ønsket.

Brevet ligger sammenbrettet i lomma, og han drar det opp for å lese den siste delen på ny.

 

> -
> 
> Siden vi begge skal feire julen alene, vil jeg veldig gjerne invitere deg hjem til meg på julaften. Vi kan spise god mat og kose oss. Ingenting hadde gjort meg mer glad. Håper virkelig du har lyst til å komme.
> 
> -

Magen knyter seg igjen.

En stor del av Isak har lyst til å dukke opp hos Even på julaften. Innrømme alt, og se hvordan han reagerer. Men tenk hvis han tror og håper at det er Pål fra økonomiavdelingen. Tenk hvis Even sitter hjemme og venter spent på Pål, og blir kjempeskuffet når det er Isak som dukker opp. Han vet ikke om han tåler den ydmykelsen. Den latterliggjørelsen.

Isak legger brevet ned i lomma igjen og lukker øynene. Han tenker tilbake på den fine dagen de tilbragte sammen. De små berøringen, de stjålne blikkene. Det må jo ha betydd noe? Den ekstreme kriblingen i kroppen kan da ikke ha vært ensidig, kan den?

Han aner ikke. Tankene og hjertet drar ham i flere ulike retningen, og han klarer ikke å falle til ro med noen av dem.

Tenk hvis Even faktisk sitter hjemme på julaften og venter på Isak. Hva hvis han blir overlykkelig hvis han dukker opp? Er han villig til å la den sjansen gå fra seg?

Han trenger å klarne hodet litt, og bestemmer seg for at kaffe er den beste løsningen. Derfor forter han seg ned til kantina.

Den idiotiske kaffemaskinen streiker som vanlig, og han banner litt for seg selv.

Da hører han en mørk latter bak seg. En latter som han gjenkjenner med én gang. Som setter fyr på hjertet hans. Et stort smil sprer seg i ansiktet, og han snur seg rundt. Der står Even med et smil som matcher hans eget.

"Du har ikke blitt bestevenn med kaffemaskinen enda?" spør han ertende.

Håret henger mykt rundt ansiktet, og de blå øynene er intense og smilende.

"Nei, den greia her er jo helt håpløs" svarer han med en liten latter. "Heldigvis snart ferie".

"Ja" sier Even, og han blir med én gang litt mer alvorlig. Han stirrer inn i øynene hans, som om han leter etter noe. Isak klarer ikke å se bort. Ønsker ikke å se bort. Even har virkelig de vakrest øynene i verden.

"Du sa at du skulle noe greier på julaften. Hva var det?" spør Even uten å bryte blikkontakten.

Isak kjenner at kinnene blir varme, og mest sannsynlig ildrøde. Spør Even for å være høflig? Eller fordi han håper at Isak ikke har noen planer? Fordi han håper at Isak er den hemmelige adventsvennen?

Det er umulig å si.

"Bare noe familiegreier" svarer han vagt. Aller helst har han lyst til å si at han ikke har noen planer. At han er ledig. Men det blir for opplagt.

En stor del av Isak har lyst til å bli avslørt. Gjennomskuet. Men en like stor del av ham er livredd for akkurat det.

Even svarer ikke, han bare gir ham et blikk som om han vurderer informasjonen. Som om juleplanene til Isak er veldig viktige.

"Hvor lenge varer det da?" spør han.

"Vet ikke helt, sikkert ikke så lenge" svarer han. Mest for å holde døren litt åpen. Åpen for en invitasjon, eller en forklaring.

Even bare smiler og nikker. "Jeg har invitert den hemmelige adventsvennen min hjem til meg på julaften" sier han.

Isak kjenner at hjertet gjør et lite hopp. Han må konsentrere seg om å virke uberørt. Avslappet. "Å" svarer han.

Hvorfor forteller Even dette? Er det for å gi Isak et hint? Eller er det bare for å drive med smalltalk? Helt ærlig, så har han ingen anelse.

"Det var snilt da. Han er heldig" sier Isak etter en liten stund. Det er sannheten, og han ønsker at Even skal vite det.

Personen som ender opp sammen med Even, vil være den heldigste i hele verden.

"Synes du det?" spør han, og hele ansiktet lyser opp i et stort smil. "Jeg har fremdeles ikke fått noe svar, men håper virkelig at han kommer".

Det føles ut som om de danser varsomt rundt hverandre. Begge sier litt, men er ikke tøffe nok til å si alt. Han har en mistanke om at Even har noe mer han ønsker å si, men det kan godt bare være ønsketenkning.

Isak bare nikker, mens usikkerheten stikker på innsiden.

"Hvis han ikke kommer, så er det hans tap" svarer han. Fordi det er sannheten. Han håper virkelig ikke at Even vil føle seg avvist.

Hele ansiktet til Even blir mykere, og han gir ham et ømt blikk. Et blikk som nesten virker fylt med kjærlighet. Eller er det også bare ønsketenkning?

"Tusen takk, Isak" sier han.

Isak bare smiler tilbake, mens hjertet dunker hardt.

"Liker du pinnekjøtt forresten?" spør Even plutselig ut av det blå.

"Ehh, ja?" svarer han.

"Flott. Jeg må løpe, men vi snakkes senere?" spør han, og stryker ham forsiktig over skulderen før han jogger opp trappene.

Isak står igjen ved kaffemaskinen, og er både forvirret og lettet. Situasjonen føles helt håpløs, men samtidig så full av håp.

En liten del av ham er nå hundre prosent sikker på at Even vet at Isak er den hemmelige adventsvennen hans. Men den delen som ikke er helt sikker, roper alltid høyest.

Han skulle virkelig ønske at han var tøff nok til å fortelle sannheten. Dukke opp hos Even på julaften, og ta ham med storm. Åpne seg om de intense følelsene. Håpe på en gjensidig forelskelse.

I en drømmeverden ringer han på hos Even på julaften, og blir tatt inn i varmen.

Men i denne verdenen tviler han på at han er modig nok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for at det blir litt ventetid. Neste kapittel kommer på julaften. Er dere klare?
> 
> Tusen takk igjen til Kikki1, som har betalest <3


	14. Even

  
  
Even fikk aldri svar fra den hemmelige adventsvennen sin. Han ble værende på jobb helt til klokka seks på fredag, i håp om at det skulle dukke opp et brev. Det ble til og med en tur til universitetet på lille julaften. Bare i tilfelle.

Posthylla var like tom.

Han sov dårlig i natt, lå bare å vrei på seg. Tvilen ligger som en stein i magen, boblende spenning gjør det umulig å ligge i ro. Men han har ikke gitt opp. Selv om han er langt fra sikker på at dagen blir som han ønsker.

Drømmen er at det ringer på døra, og Isak står der i all sin skjønnhet.

Han er den eneste av kollegaene hans som vet hvor Even bor, og han skrev ikke adressen i brevet. Derfor får han enten besøk av Isak, eller så får han ikke besøk av noen. Da slipper han i det minste å bekymre seg for om adventsvennen er en helt annen, og at personen skal dukke opp til julefeiringen.

Han ligger i senga og hører på regnet utenfor. De fleste vil si at snø er det ultimate juleværet, men Even liker regnet. Han liker å høre at det drypper på utsiden, når han vet at han skal være inne hele dagen. Tenne i peisen. Spise god mat.

Mobilen ligger på nattbordet, og han strekker seg etter den. Som vanlig har han fått en melding fra Mikael. En melding med julehilsen og lykkeønskninger.

For første gang på to år frister det å svare. Han blar gjennom alle de ubesvarte meldingene. Sikkert over hundre stykker. Det er helt utrolig at Mikael fremdeles ikke har gitt opp.

Den vonde knuten i magen som alltid dukker opp når han tenker på det som skjedde, er litt mindre i dag. Ikke så dominerende. Det har skjedd noe med ham etter at han møtte Isak. Etter at han våget å åpne hjertet sitt igjen.

For første gang på veldig lenge, føles det feil å isolere seg. Han har lyst til å strekke ut hånda, gjøre et lite forsøk på å rette opp i alle tabbene. Ikke bare stikke hodet i sanden som en struts.

-

**Mikael**

Hei Mikky. God jul. Jeg tenker mye på alt som skjedde, og vil bare du skal vite at jeg er veldig lei for det. Håper du har det bra. Even.

-

Han trykker "send", før han rekker å ombestemme seg. Han ser på den blå bobla. Den første i en lang rekke med grå bobler. Det føles godt å ha svart. Å ha tatt en sjanse. Det er en begynnelse på noe. Kanskje på fornyet vennskap.

Even smiler for seg selv. Han hadde aldri trodd at Isak skulle påvirke hele tankesettet og livet hans på denne måten, bare ved å eksistere. Ved å vekke til live noe i hjertet hans. Et begjær. En følelse av at kanskje, bare kanskje, han fortjener å ha det bra. Av at han er verdt å bli kjent med, verdt å elske. Et ønske om et normalt liv. Om å våge å slippe andre innpå seg, søke felleskap.

Det føles godt.

Han legger mobilen tilbake på nattbordet, og går ut i stua. Pinnekjøttet har ligget i vann hele natten, og han håper at det blir så godt som han ønsker.

På torsdag spurte han Isak rett ut om han liker pinnekjøtt. Det er den mest direkte tilnærmelsen han har prøvd til nå. Det mest avslørende spørsmålet han har stilt. Hjertet banket så hardt da han sa ordene. Han lette desperat etter en slags reaksjon, et tegn i blikket til Isak. Et ansiktsuttrykk som sa "ja, jeg kommer til deg på julaften". Han fant ingenting.

Derfor er han så uendelig nervøs og usikker på hva han kan forvente seg i dag.

De neste timene går til matlaging og julepynting. Han tenner i peisen, kjenner hvordan den lune varmen sprer seg i rommet. Han skifter til pentøy i tretiden, og tripper nervøst rundt. Når er det normalt å besøke folk på julaften? Han aner ikke, og angrer på at han ikke oppga et tidspunkt. Noe håndfast. Nå må han kanskje vente hele kvelden.

Han har akkurat begynt å kutte og koke kålrabi, da lyden av ringeklokka fyller hele huset. En høy, skjærende lyd som gjør at hjertet nesten stopper opp. Håndflatene føles klamme. Nå skjer det. Det er nødt til å være Isak.

Han går ut i gangen, og åpner døra sakte. Hjertet dunker hardt, og en intens spenning sprer seg i kroppen. Døra går helt opp, og der står naboen hans. Wenche.

I et lite øyeblikk får Even sjokk. Er Wenche den hemmelige adventsvennen hans? Nei, det er ikke mulig. Hun er ikke en 25 år gammel mann som jobber på UiS. Hun er en dame i 50-årene som driver en nettbutikk for dameundertøy. Heldigvis.

"Heisann" sier han nølende.

Hun er så langt fra den han håpet på å se nå, at han ikke vet hvordan han skal reagere.

"Hei, kjekkas" sier hun i kjent stil. Helt siden han flyttet hit har hun drevet med åpenlys, og svært uønsket, flørting. "God jul".

"God jul, ja" svarer han. Hva er det hun vil? Han har mest lyst til å avslutte samtalen, og gå tilbake til kjøkkenet.

"Det så gjennom vinduet at du var alene, så jeg tenkte at du kanskje vil ha besøk. Av meg. Vi kan underholde hverandre" sier hun, og blunker forførende.

Magen til Even knyter seg, og han vil absolutt ikke bli underholdt av Wenche. På noen som helst måte. Og i alle fall ikke på den måten som hun ønsker.

Tanken på at hun har sett på ham gjennom vinduet, er også mildt sagt forstyrrende.

"Ehh, takk for tilbudet. Men jeg venter på noen" sier han.

Ansiktet til Wenche faller litt. "Åja, kjæresten din eller?" spør hun.

"Nei... men jeg håper kanskje at han kan bli det" svarer han. Mest for å bli kvitt henne. Men også fordi det er sannheten. Den vonde, sårbare sannheten.

"Han? Er du homo?" spør hun forferdet.

"Noe sånt" svarer han vagt.

"Her har jeg prøvd å forføre deg i to år. Du kunne jo kanskje sagt noe litt før" sier hun irritert, før hun snur seg og går.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/24315157447/in/dateposted-public/)

Even slipper ut en liten latter, før han rister på hodet. Han kaster et blikk nedover gaten, som er nesten tom, før han lukker igjen ytterdøra. Der ble han i det minste kvitt det problemet.

Han går tilbake til kjøkkenet, og skal til å mose kålrabi til stappe, da lyden av ringeklokka fyller huset igjen. Even sukker, og legger fra seg maten. Hva er det Wenche vil nå da?

Han går ut i gangen igjen, og drar døra irritert opp. Men på den andre siden står Isak. Med røde kinn, blå lue og et nervøst smil. Even blir så overrasket at han bare stirrer på ham. Lurer på om dette virkelig skjer.

"Hei" sier Isak. Stemmen brekker selv av det lille ordet, og det er tydelig at han er nervøs. Veldig nervøs.

"Isak... hei" svarer han, og kjenner at et stort smil sprer seg i hele ansiktet. Han klarer ikke å la være. Isak er her. Isak er _her_ , hjemme hos Even. På julaften.

"Jeg bare.. ehh..." sier Isak, før han stopper opp og ser på ham med store, redde øyne. Som om han vil at Even skal si noe. Hva som helst.

"Kom inn" sier han bare, og går til siden for å slippe ham inn.

Isak går rolig gjennom døra, og lukker den forsiktig bak seg.

De blir stående i gangen og ser på hverandre. Blå øyne ser inn i grønne øyne. Hans yndlingsfarge.

"Så...." sier Even. Han trenger at Isak bekrefter det han tror. Det han håper. En bekreftelse på at dette ikke er en tilfeldighet. At han ikke tilfeldigvis var i nabolaget.

"Så..." sier Isak, og kremter litt før han fortsetter å prate. "Du spurte om jeg hadde skrevet noe med adventsvennen min, og jeg vil bare si at det har jeg" sier han.

Even kjenner at hjertet dunker febrilsk, som om brystet ikke er stort nok. Han vet at Isak på en måte nettopp innrømmet det han har drømt om. Men han trenger endelig bekreftelse. At det ikke lenger er noen tvil.

"Okei?" spør han håpefullt.

"Even... jeg har noe til deg" sier han, og rekker frem en liten konvolutt.

Han tar imot den, og åpner den sakte mens han holder blikket til Isak. Øynene hans er fulle av redsel og usikkerhet, og han har mest lyst til å gi ham en klem. Si at alt kommer til å ordne seg.

På innsiden av konvolutten ligger det et lite brev. Even leser ordene høyt. 

> -
> 
> Hei Even,  
>  Tusen takk for invitasjonen. Jeg vil veldig gjerne feire julaften sammen med deg.
> 
> Klem fra den hemmelige adventsvennen din.
> 
> -

Even kjenner at han smiler så bredt at kinnene verker. Det er den velkjente håndskriften. De fine ordene. Bekreftelsen på alt han har håpet på.

"Sorry for at jeg ikke har sagt noe før, men jeg er den hemmelige adventsvennen din" sier Isak med lav stemme, og ser ned. Som om den innrømmelsen ikke er svaret på alle Evens drømmer. Som om det er noe å be om unnskyldning for.

En enorm og boblende lykke fyller hele kroppen hans. Han har aldri vært så lettet i hele sitt liv. Så lykkelig.

Even blir stående og se inn i de grønne øynene. Øynene som vanligvis er så fulle av liv, men som nå er trillrunde og livredde.

"Si noe..." hvisker Isak.

Even svarer med å gå to steg fremover, og drar ham inntil seg i en tett klem. Isak slipper ut en lettet latter, og legger armene rundt midjen hans. Slik står de sammen i stillhet. To menn i tett omfavnelse.

Even trekker seg litt tilbake, og legger hendene på hver side av ansiktet hans. Lar fingrene gli over det vakre ansiktet, nyter følelsen av myk hud mot fingertuppene. Han lener seg fremover, og presser leppene sine varsomt mot Isak sine lepper. Forsiktig. Prøvende.

Isak svarer med å åpne munnen, og trekker ham enda nærmere. De smaker på hverandre. Stryker. Kjenner.

Det føles bedre enn Even noen gang har turt å håpe på. Bedre enn i hans våteste drømmer. Isak er perfekt.

Det er akkurat dette Even har lengtet etter og drømt om, helt siden han møtte Isak for første gang.

Etter en lang stund trekker han seg litt tilbake igjen. Han aner ikke hvor lenge de har stått der. Fem minutter eller femti minutter. Isak smiler så fint, og det sjarmerende mellomrommet mellom tennene vises igjen.

"Vil du bli med inn? Jeg har fyrt i peisen" hvisker han. Isak ler lavt.

"Ja takk" svarer han.

Isak henger av seg yttertøyet, og blir med inn i stua. Det lukter peis og pinnekjøtt, og julelysene skaper en nesten intim stemning.

"Så fint du har det" sier han, og ser seg beundrende rundt.

Even klarer ikke å se bort fra Isak. Tenk at han er her. At han faktisk er den hemmelige vennen hans. Det var ikke bare ønsketenkning.

Isak har et permanent, lite smil i ansiktet. Som om han ikke kan tro at dette skjer han heller.

"Jeg har ventet på deg i hele dag" sier Even, og drar ham inntil seg igjen. Bare fordi han kan. Fordi han ikke klarer å la være.

"Hvordan visste du at det var meg egentlig?" spør Isak.

"Jeg gjorde jo ikke det. Men jeg håpet" svarer han ærlig, og tvinner fingrene deres sammen.

Det føles så godt. Så riktig.

Isak bare smiler igjen, som om han er like lykkelig som Even. Som om han også har lengtet og håpet.

"Bli med inn på kjøkkenet" sier Even, og drar han med seg. Han klarer ikke tanken på å være borte fra ham nå. Selv om det bare er i noen få minutter.

De lager resten av maten sammen, mens de prater og kysser. Masse. Isak stamper kålrabien, mens Even koker poteter. De passer sammen så sømløst. Utfyller hverandre.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/39190851181/in/dateposted-public/)

"Jeg trodde seriøst at du var en gammel mann i starten" sier Isak og ler.

De har nettopp satt seg ned for å spise, og Even blir så overrasket at han svelger vrangt og begynner å hoste. "What?" spør han.

"Ja... Oda bare ga meg en lapp med navnet ditt på. Hun sa at du trengte noen å skrive med. Jeg fatter ikke at du faktisk svarte på det teite brevet jeg skrev" sier han.

"Oda ass. Jeg tror hun har prøvd å spleise oss. Og selvfølgelig svarte jeg. Det var jo episk" sier Even, og beinflørter litt med Isak under bordet. Han stryker foten sin inntil hans, og Isak svarer med å smile det vakre smilet sitt igjen.

"Jeg har tatt vare på alle brevene" innrømmer han.

"Jeg også" svarer Even.

De smiler til hverandre over bordet. Even tillater seg å tro, at det føles like uvirkelig og stort for dem begge.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38065389725/in/dateposted-public/)

Etter middag ender de opp foran peisen. Isak låner et par raggsokker, de drikker gløgg og juleøl. Mens de holder rundt hverandre. Prater. Ler. Kysser.

"Dette har vært den beste julaften i mitt liv" hvisker Isak, når klokka nærmer seg midnatt.

Han legger ansiktet sitt inn i halsgropen hans og lukter. Kjenner på varmen. "Min også" svarer han ærlig. Og tenker at det ikke bare har vært den beste julaften, men den beste kvelden i hele hans liv.

"Bli her i natt?" spør han mens de sitter helt inntil hverandre foran peisen.

"Okei" svarer Isak med et nervøst smil.

De legger seg i senga med ansiktene mot hverandre. Kledd i Evens julepysjamaser. Med fingrene flettet sammen, store smil og bankende hjerter.

"Du, Even? God jul a" hvisker Isak mens de ligger der.

"God jul, Isak" svarer han, og smiler fordi alt føles så riktig. Så godt.

Som om alle brikkene i livet endelig har falt på plass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg håper dere får en like fin julefeiring som disse to <3 God jul alle sammen!
> 
> Tusen takk igjen til Kikki1, som har betalest. Du er helt topp!


	15. Isak

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/38245526715/in/dateposted-public/)

Lyset skinner inn gjennom de gule gardinene på soverommet til Even. Isak åpner øynene, og kjenner varmen fra kroppen som ligger ved siden av ham i senga. Helt inntil. Så tett at det er varmt og klamt mellom dem.

Han snur seg rundt, og smiler av synet av en sovende Even. Munnen er litt åpen. Pupillene beveger seg bak øyelokkene. Han er vakker. Så uendelig vakker.

Isak strekker frem hånda, og stryker et hårstrå forsiktig bort fra øynene hans. Huden er så varm og myk. Håret er så fint når det henger naturlig og ustylet nedover.

Even åpner det ene øyet forsiktig, og smiler når han oppdager at han blir beundret.

"Hei baby" sier han med lav, søvnig stemme.

"God morgen" hvisker Isak tilbake.

Even lener seg frem, og kysser ham på leppene. Bare et lite, forsiktig kyss. Den lille berøringen gjør at det kribler i hele kroppen til Isak. Han krøller tærne, og smyger seg enda nærmere i senga. Kan aldri komme nært nok.

Det er ganske utrolig at det fremdeles føles så uendelig godt. Så uvirkelig.

Han har ikke forlatt Evens side siden han tok mot til seg, og dukket opp på julaften med hjertet i halsen. Det er den skumleste, og beste, avgjørelsen han har tatt i sitt liv. En stor sjanse, som ga han verdens beste premie.

De kjøpte en tannkost til ham på bensinstasjonen 1. juledag, og ellers har han gått rundt i Evens klær hele uka. Joggebukser og hettegensere. Deilig og avslappet.

Det har vært den beste uka i Isaks liv. Uten tvil.

Han er så glad og takknemlig for at han turte å ta en sjanse. Skrive brevet. Levere det personlig. Han var langt fra sikker på at han var ønsket. Og hadde i alle fall ikke forventet dette utfallet. At de passer sammen så perfekt.

Even legger seg over ham, og planter små, varsomme kyss over hele kinnet, kjeven, halsen og brystet hans. Han smiler. Tviler på at dette noen gang kommer til å føles kjedelig og hverdagslig. Å bli beundret og kysset av Even på denne måten, er det beste han vet. Det fineste han har opplevd.

Selv om de har hatt het sex i de fleste rommene i huset, er det dette han liker aller best. Det varsomme. Kjærlige. Det tenner ham på en måte som han aldri har opplevd før. Setter fyr på hjertet hans, og gjør alle sansene i kroppen hypersensitive.

"Fy faen, Isak. Du er så jævlig deilig" hvisker Even mellom kyssene.

Isak lukker øynene. Lar de intense følelsene fylle hele kroppen. Følelsen av å være ønsket. Av å være elsket. De har ikke sagt de magiske ordene til hverandre enda, men Isak tenker og føler dem hele tiden.

_Jeg elsker deg._

Ordene ligger på tungespissen, men han svelger dem ned. Det er nok ikke lenge til han sier dem. Tviler på at han klarer å holde ordene inne særlig lenge. Følelsene er for sterke. For altoppslukende.

"Går det greit, eller?". Isak åpner øynene. Oppdager at Even har sluttet å kysse ham. Han ser ned på ham med et bekymret blikk. Isak var helt i sine egne tanker, og har ikke respondert på kjærtegnene. Oppslukt av tanker om forelskelsen.

"Mm" svarer han, og ser inn i de blå øynene.  De fineste øynene i verden.

Even stryker nesen sin mot Isak sin. Det kiler i magen. Følelsene bobler til overflaten.

Han klarer ikke holde ordene inne lenger.

"Jeg elsker deg så jævlig høyt" hvisker Isak, før han får tenkt seg om. Før han rekker å snakke seg selv til fornuft.

De har ikke vært sammen så lenge, men det er sannheten. Den sårbare sannheten, som han ikke klarer å holde skjult lenger.

Even ser ned på ham med et blikk fullt av forundring og kjærlighet. Som om han fremdeles sliter med å tro at dette skjer. At Isak er virkelig.

"Jeg elsker deg også, Isak" sier han med så mye ømhet og sårhet i stemmen, at Isak vet at det er sannheten. At de elsker hverandre.

Even kysser ham igjen, denne gangen med mer lidenskap og lyst. De elsker med hverandre, rolig og lenge. Så lenge at de blir såre og ømme, men det er ikke så viktig. Det viktige er at de elsker hverandre. At de er sammen, og at de kan takle verden sammen.

 

Det går flere timer før de endelig står opp, og går inn på kjøkkenet for å lage frokost. Rutinen er den samme som den har vært hele uken, men noe føles annerledes. For nå vet Isak med sikkerhet at følelsene er gjensidige, og at begge vil satse. På hverandre. På kjærlighet mellom dem.

"Jeg elsker deg" sier Even mens han steker eggerøre. "Jeg elsker deg så høyt" sier han igjen mens han kutter opp brødet.

Han gjentar de tre magiske ordene hele dagen, som om han er redd for at Isak ikke skal forstå. Som om det er verdens viktigste oppgave å få ham til å forstå.

Og kanskje det er det?

Kanskje deres viktigste oppgave fremover, er å passe på at den andre alltid vet at han er elsket?

Isak føler seg mer enn klar for den oppgaven. Han gjentar gjerne de tre ordene i evig tid hvis det er det som skal til.

 

Før han legger seg den kvelden, logger han inn på Instagram og laster opp et bilde for første gang på lenge.

Han vil vise frem kjæresten sin. Fortelle verden at han er lykkelig i denne lille vestlandsbyen. Stedet som begynner å føles som hjemme.

Isak er sikker på at han kan føle seg som hjemme hvor som helst, så lenge Even er ved hans side.

 

-

**Isakyaki**

  


God jul og godt nyttår fra oss to i Stavanger <3

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg vet at det fremdeles gjenstår en del spørsmål.  
> \- Hva skjedde med Even i Oslo?  
> \- Kommer han noen gang til å reise tilbake?  
> \- Hva sier Oda om at de har blitt et par?  
> \- Og hva med Wenche? Finner hun kjærligheten?
> 
> Så........ vi får se ;-) 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer og kudos!! Dere gjør det så gøy å skrive <3
> 
> En ekstra stor takk til Kikki1, som har betalest mange av kapitlene. En bedre og flinkere person skal du lete lenge etter. 
> 
> Godt nyttår alle sammen <3


End file.
